The Lord of Demons
by IrisPhantom
Summary: Kagome never knew the evil that she let into her home. And now, she is being taken to a new world, one filled with demons and everything she never thought she'd have to fear. Warning, lemons and rape! 18 only, I suck at summaries, and please let me know what you think! SessxKags
1. Demon in the Bed

**/ Kagome never knew the evil that she let into her home. And now, she is being taken to a new world, one filled with demons and everything she never thought she'd have to fear.**

**Warning, lemons and rape! 18+ only!**

**I do not own Inuyasha, sadly! This is just an idea I dreamed about and now need to write!**

_Demon in the Bed_

"Yeah, of course, I'll be there." Kagome said, trying to sound happy. She exited the elevator on her floor and made her way down the hall, keeping in mind to lower her voice now that she was walking past people's homes. "This is big for you, mom. I will definitely be there." She made it to her door and paused, momentarily trying to figure out how on earth she was supposed to open the door with her purse, two grocery bags, a dog on a leash, and the phone, all the while knowing her room keys were stuck in the bottom of her purse.  
>"Anyway mom, I have to go, sorry!" Kagome decided to get rid of the phone, she waited for her mother to say goodbye before giving her love, her mother exited the call and Kagome once again stood there, suddenly unsure how exactly to get rid of the phone that was wedged between her ear and shoulder.<br>"Dammit," she sighed, fumbling about with the bags. Eventually she gave up and just set them all down on the floor, allowing the phone to fall safely on her foot, and, once free, found her keys and finally arrived home.

"Ok, ok!" She gasped as Golden, named for his eyes, yanked on his leash. She knelt down in front of him and undid the leash, loosening the collar as well. He looked like a pure white wolf, and was far bigger than one, but he acted like a puppy. When she found him outside over a month ago she had initially been worried he would be a hassle, given the bad rap big dogs got, but she was pleasantly surprised to find out that he was the best pet she'd ever gotten. Already he had saved her klutzy ass a thousand times, and stopped a boy from giving her a very unwanted kiss.

"There, you're free to go." Kagome kissed the top of his head and rose to go put away her groceries.

Golden followed her, trailing her every move as she busied herself in the kitchen. She put away everything and started dinner for two. Normally she wouldn't give dogs 'people food', but Golden refused anything else she gave him. She gave into his adorable eyes, and so far hadn't had a problem. And besides, she didn't mind having someone eat her cooking.  
>"What do you think, sweetie?" She turned, holding up a package of chicken and a package of beef, "Chicken alfredo, or spaghetti?" Kagome was feeling pasta tonight. Golden stared for a moment, looking between the two, before finally moving forward and nudging the beef.<br>"Spaghetti it is!"

An hour and a half later, full and tired from the day, Kagome finally put the rest of the dishes in the washer and stretched her back. After turning it on, she decided it was time for a shower.

As per usual, Golden followed her into the bathroom, closing the door behind him with his back paw. The first time he had done this it had creeped Kagome out a little bit, but she let it go when he began whining outside the door. He was just a dog, after all.  
>"Mom wants us all to meet her new boyfriend." Kagome was saying as she pulled her hair up into a bun. "She says he is perfect, and wants us all to be nice to him." She laughed, pulling her shirt over her head and tossing it to the floor. "I can't believe she actually went out on a date, can you?" Golden gave a soft yip and Kagome smiled at him. "I'm glad though, she needs someone to get her mind off things." When she had first realized it seemed as if he was actually listening to her blab, Kagome decided to make him her personal diary, and so far he hadn't whined about it.<p>

She took the rest of her clothes off and stepped into the shower, not taking into mind the fact that her dog watched every movement. The steamy water hit her skin, and she sighed, allowing all her muscles to relax...

"Golden, bedtime." Kagome called as she walked into her bedroom. It wasn't anything special, she didn't have much money after rent, so she stuck with the essentials: Dresser, bed, desk, and a lamp. She hung the towel up on her door and took out a soft blue tank top from her drawers. She put on a clean pair of panties and flipped on the small desk fan she had for a noise maker. After plugging in her phone, she jumped into bed and bundled up in the covers. Kagome peeked out at Golden, "Coming?"

With a bark, Golden leapt into bed, climbing in underneath the covers. He licked Kagome, somehow knowing it tickled her more than ever, and was instantly in play-time mode when she began to laugh aloud, rolling around and pushing him away.  
>"It's bedtime, silly!" She said, ruffling his thick white fur. "I just took a shower!" She giggled, "I don't want dog slobber all over me." Golden climbed up, laying his head across her chest and staring at her with his bright eyes.<br>"You're too cute," she laughed again, hugging his big head. After yawning once again, Kagome rolled over, forcing Golden to sleep beside her. "Goodnight, sweetie."

"_Goodnight."_

Kagome curled up in the blankets, wiping her still wet hair out of her face. She needed plenty of sleep for tomorrow; work was going to be insane, what with Halloween coming up, and she would have to-

Her chocolate eyes flew open, did she hear what she think she heard?  
>Slowly, she pulled the blanket from her face and looked around her room. Who had said that?<br>"Golden," she said with a nervous laugh, "Did you hear that?"

When there was no response, she reached her hand under the covers to shake him. She felt his fur and tried to shake it, but there was nothing but fluff. It was as if he suddenly grew a mane of fur; a very thick, soft mane.  
>"Golden?" She frowned, lifting the covers.<p>

Sitting where her dog had once been was a man. A very big, pretty man. He looked at her as if he was supposed to be there, like she should be thanking Kami he was so close to her. He was something out of a fantasy book; long white hair, marks on his face, and- Kagome blushed. He had no clothes save for what looked like a giant white boa made out of fluff.

"Wha-" Kagome jerked back when he reached forward to touch her face. A looked crossed his eyes and he smirked, taking her chin in his hand. "Who are you?" She finally got out in nothing more than a strangled whisper.

"Your best nightmare."

**I fixed it up a bit, hope it sounds better and I hope you all enjoyed it!**


	2. An Entirely Different World

**Still don't own Inuyasha!**

**Also, I am making his castle and this world a lot different, so if you notice things that don't seem like they normally would be in the Feudal Era, it's because I felt like changing them.**

_An Entirely Different World_

"My what?" Kagome squealed, trying her best to pull back as the strange man leaned forward. When his lips captured hers, she felt as if his whole body was climbing into hers. She felt full of …something. It was like he was pouring his very life force into her mouth. She tried to shove against him, to squirm away, to even blink! But she was frozen in place; her body wouldn't listen to her.

Then it all went black.

Kagome knew she hadn't passed out; it felt more like someone turned all the lights in the world off. Suddenly she was just surrounded by darkness and nothing more. But she could still feel him, his hand holding her chin tightly, his lips against hers, even his knee which had been against hers since she turned over.

Then she could blink again, and the world swam into view. The very colored, large world. As soon as she was able, Kagome yanked herself away from the stranger, falling back on her bed. She froze, her hands running over the too-soft blanket, her mind reeling with the fact that she should have fallen out of her small bed when she pulled back.

She turned, taking in the scene around her with panicked breaths. She was laying on a bed bigger than her room that was covered in a rich purple and blue blanket fit for a king. Her eyes followed along the hundreds of pillows to the posts of the bed, which reached taller than she could even hope to stretch. It was covered with a dark net, that created a soft shadow over the entire bed. But the bed was the least of her interests. Around her was the largest room she'd ever seen. It was like an entire house in itself. In front of her was a circle made of what looked like couches, all looking at a glass table held up with gorgeous gold legs. The door was right behind that; double doors, encrusted with finite designs her mind could barely even register. To the right was another door, which was left open to reveal what looked like an entire store, but she assumed was just a massive closet. Further to the right was a large opening, with two more doors. One was closed, but the other was left open to reveal what looked, from the distance she was at, like a bathroom.

To the left was a full kitchen and dining area, and against the wall was a desk surrounded by books and papers. She couldn't help but notice everything looked …ancient. No computers, no lights; the room was lit with flames, and the writing materials were all things she saw in museums.

All this begged the question: Where the hell was she?

Kagome took a deep breath, then asked: "Where the hell am I?" She was once again looking at the naked man, who was watching her with interest.

"My home," he stated simply, then rose from the bed. Kagome averted her eyes immediately, but not before getting a glance of large, fine toned muscles, all leading down to- _Shut up shut up!_

"How did I get here?" She asked, keeping her mind on more important things.

"I brought you," he said, offering no more explanation. She heard ruffling and glanced before she could stop herself. He was pulling on a white robe with colorful designs adorning the entirety of it. The fluffy thing she had felt earlier was over his shoulder and she wanted to ask what it was, but that was hardly the point of the situations.

"Ok," she said, rubbing her eyes. "I have to be dreaming."

The man laughed, he was about to say something but the door opened. Another man, this one far less imposing, walked in, humming to himself. The noise stopped, however, when he saw the two. There was a moment of hesitation, then he dropped to his knees, eyes averting. "Lord Sesshoumaru!" He gasped, "You're back!"

"I am," the silver haired one said, and Kagome finally learned at least one thing useful: his name. Lotta good that did her. "And I require my usual servants and guards." The man scrambled to his feet, running back through the door, "Of course, my lord!" Then he was gone.

The man she now knew as Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and turned back to her, giving her a look that said he knew exactly what she was thinking. "I will try to make this transition as painless as possible for you, only because you have never been here and you don't know anything about my world."

"Your world?" Kagome blanched, "What the hell do you mean by that?"

"This is my world," he repeated to her, "And here things are very different than where you are from." He glanced at the door, hearing something she couldn't, "To put it simply, here I am the Lord of Demons. My word and will is law, and to stand against me means death."

He said it as if it was the most normal thing he'd ever had to explain. "Demons." Kagome said, staring at him blankly. "Yes, I am definitely dreaming."  
>She lightly slapped each cheek, willing herself to wake up. While she did that, people began to rush into the room, all greeting Sesshoumaru with a bow.<p>

"That should never have taken so long." Sesshoumaru snapped at them before gesturing to Kagome, "This is my new pet." He told them. He opened his mouth to say more, but Kagome interrupted him.  
>"Your what?" She got up from the bed, ignoring the fact that all she was wearing was a tank top and panties. "How dare you call me that?"<p>

The few that had come into the room all gaped at her, but she forced herself to look at Sesshoumaru.  
>"I am not your pet," she stomped towards him, "I am a human being, not a dog." At the sudden realization, she smiled. "Unlike you, apparently."<br>She knew the minute she said it, it was a mistake. The golden eyes she looked at so often flashed and suddenly he was only centimeters from her.

"You have never been here, therefore I will forgive the audacity and rudeness of your words," he leaned till his nose touched hers, "But I will not be so kind if you do it again."

Kagome gulped, but held her ground. "Look, _Golden, _I don't belong here, whether it's a dream or not. So how about you get off your high horse, take me back home, then fuck off."

Sesshoumaru grabbed her arm and began pulling her towards the bed, he turned to tell her something and went face first into her flying fist.

"Let go of me, you ass!" She pulled her hand free of the surprised demon, and stepped back, watching him with a glare. "I am not your pet, I do not do what you say, nor will I ever. Now take-" Sesshoumaru came at her in a rush, she had no chance to even flinch as he wrapped his clawed fingers around her small neck. His eyes tinged red as he once again leaned in, and he spoke, but not to her.  
>"Gonoku, tell me, what is the penalty for <em>not <em>addressing me with my title?"

"Twenty lashes with your poison whip, my lord."

Kagome tried to swallow, but it was hard to do much more than a shallow breath.

"And what is the penalty for speaking out of turn?"

"Four days in the dungeon, no food or water, my lord."

"For insulting me?"

"Anything you deem worthy of the insult, my lord."

"And what is the penalty for touching me without permission?"

"Removal of a hand or arm, depending on what they touched and how they did it, my lord."

"And if that touch was intended to harm me?"

Kagome stared into Sesshoumaru's eyes, already guessing where this was going.

"Death, my lord. Either by your hand immediately, or skinning."

Ok, worse than she expected.

Sesshoumaru let her go, and she stumbled to stay on her feet. Her hands went to her throat and she massaged it, trying to keep her calm. "Apologize," he told her, "Profusely. Or I will pick a punishment."  
>"I'm sorry," she said, staring at his feet. It wasn't the greatest apology in her life, but at least she did, it. Even if it was only because it was either lose a little dignity, or die a painful death.<p>

"Not even close to enough," he told her, "But I will decide later what to do with you."

Kagome fought not to roll her eyes, she knew damn well it would be a dumb thing to do.

"Now, there are some things you need to know before we continue." Sesshoumaru gestured to the three men and two women standing by the door. "None of them are human." She stared at them all, easily believing this. Their eyes, the markings, not to mention a few of them had different color skin, and one of them had a giant claw for an arm. Not even close to human…  
>"There are only a handful of humans in this world, in fact the exact number is eighteen," he paused, "Nineteen now, I suppose." He smirked, "And all of them, but one, are here, in my castle."<br>Kagome glanced around the room again, not doubting at all that this was a castle.

"Given that they are so few in number, and only twelve of you are female, it is obvious that they are possessions desired by many." Kagome was about to snap at him again, something about not being a possession, but stopped when he gave her a look. "I am one of those people, but since I am the Lord of these lands, I actually get what I want." He smirked, showing a hint of a fang. "Including you."

"Why do you want me?" Kagome asked, "If you have eleven others, why come all the way to my …world to get me?"

"My reasons are my own and none of your business," he growled. She glared at him again, but didn't say anything. "You are the human I desired, therefore you are the human I get."

Sesshoumaru looked at Gonoku and apparently that was enough, because the man left the room again. "You have no say in this, so get used to it."

"What?" Kagome squeaked, "What about my life? My home, my family? I can't just leave them because you say so."

"Yes you can," Sesshoumaru told her, "And unless you suddenly gain the ability to not only escape me, but also get back to your own world, that's not going to change any time soon."

"You can't just decide the rest of my life for me," Kagome shot back, "You can't just tell me what to do and expect me to do it without question."

"I can, and you will." Sesshoumaru growled, his tone growing dangerous once more.

"Oh, and I suppose this is the part where you tell me you're going to break my spirit? Well news flash, Sesshoumaru, humans are a lot tougher than you seem to think."

"My lord," Gonoku had returned, and with him was a girl not much older than Kagome. Her hair had been done simply, but very beautifully. Her clothes were a little surprising to Kagome, however. She had figured, with the room and the clothes Sesshoumaru and his servants wore, that this was a very, very long time ago. So why then was the girl wearing what looked like a kimono that had been cut to the length of a mini skirt? Wasn't that a little …racy for the times?

_Whatever, not my world._

The girl stepped forward and Kagome noted she wore no shoes. "This is Kikyo," Sesshoumaru told her, "She was a lot like you when I found her." He was touching her hair, fixing what didn't need to be fixed. "Courageous, bold, stubborn," he looked at her, "Stupid." At Kagome's flush, he chuckled. "But over time I got rid of all that and created this," he gestured to all of her, "One of my first pets."

"Are you trying to impress me?" Kagome folded her arms.

"She hit me once too, you know." He smiled, "Refused to do a thing I said." He stepped back, "On your knees." He commanded, and immediately Kikyo dropped to all fours. She still stared at the floor, no expression or reaction from what she was being told to do.

"Stop this," Kagome said quietly.

"Crawl to the bed," Sesshoumaru told her, ignoring Kagome.

Kikyo did without question, crawling to the bed with grace and obedience.  
>"I said stop it," Kagome snapped.<p>

"Get on the bed, Kikyo, and get into my favorite position." Kagome watched as Kikyo climbed onto the bed, staying on all fours as she did so. She moved so her back end was parallel to the end of the bed, and slowly lowered her front half, spreading her legs a little: presenting herself for him.

"Good girl," Sesshoumaru said, walking up to her. "Now, Kagome, do you really think that humans are so strong?" He traced his fingers along her rear end, gently going underneath the hem of her dress before flipping it up to reveal that she had nothing on underneath.  
>Kikyo didn't even flinch.<p>

"Please, Sesshoumaru. Stop, I don't need to see any more of this." Kagome had gone towards them, stopping only a few feet away.

"Oh don't you?" Sesshoumaru, went to her and grabbed her wrist, pulling her next to him and Kikyo. "You are going to watch what I can do to my pets; you are going to stare at exactly what I am allowed to do whenever I want, because I say so." He opened his robes and she once again looked away.

When she heard a soft noise, she turned back, only to see the tip of his hardened shaft touching Kikyo's entrance. "Watch, Kagome." He commanded.  
>When she made a point to look away, he growled and grabbed her by the hair, forcing her down to her knees and right up against the girl's leg. She was literally an inch from the most intimate parts of two strangers.<p>

"Watch, or I when I punish you for the things you did earlier it will be far worse." Kagome swallowed, face going pale. She could do this. She had to.

He leaned in, pushing all of himself into the tiny packaging. Kagome listened as Kikyo made soft squeaks, she watched as her toes curled and her fingers clenched into fists. She glanced at her face, curious of the reaction, and realized it wasn't entirely pleasure.

This hurt her.

Upon looking back, Kagome realized why. Sesshoumaru was huge. Kagome wondered if she could even grasp him properly – not that she wanted to ever try. He was stretching the girl to her limits, and it was obvious.

"Ask." He said, and Kagome was about to ask what, but Kikyo responded.

"Please, my lord," the words came out as if she had said this a hundred times, "Please honor me with your attention."

Sesshoumaru smiled as he slowly pulled himself out of her, then just as Kagome realized Kikyo was tensing, he slammed back in. He pulled out, and shoved himself back into her. He didn't just thrust, he _pounded_ her. Kagome gasped when a trickle of blood dripped onto the floor in front of her.

She tried to block out the sound, the wet slapping with each pummeling thrust, the scream that came from Kikyo every time he buried himself inside her, the grunts coming from the jerk who thought this was ok. Then he pounded into her, and held himself there. Kikyo made another noise and Kagome knew he had just came inside her, just like that.

Kagome didn't realize until he pulled his cock, dripping with juices and blood, out into the open that she was crying. He stepped back and closed his robe, watching her as he did.

"You may get up now, Kikyo." Said girl rose to her feet, shaky as she stood in front of them. Then it hit Kagome, he had just fucked her in front of the whole room! Everyone was standing there, just watching as he made her bleed just by entering her.

"Thank you, my lord." She said, eyes on the floor once again as she pulled her dress back down.

"Go take a bath, then you may rest for the night."

"Thank you, my lord," she said again, bowing, though Kagome could tell it was difficult, before going for the door.

"Wait, Kikyo." Sesshoumaru walked up to her and reached up to her neck, fingers touching a collar Kagome hadn't seen before. It was a dark pink and white, matching the kimono. "The white means she was a virgin when we met," he explained, "The pink means something I will explain later, and the fact that it is dark means I have taken her as one of mine." He let go and stepped away, shooing her away with his hand. She obliged and rushed out the door, avoiding any more stalls.

"Now tell me, pet, what color are you?"

Kagome blinked at the sudden change of conversation. Weren't they just talking about his disbelief in the will of humans?  
>"Wouldn't you like to know." She grumbled, deciding to show him she wasn't going to be destroyed that easily. What had happened was terrible, but there was nothing she could do. That was out of her control – the only thing she could do now was hold her ground and pray to Kami this wouldn't end with her dead.<p>

**I _would_ like to know...**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. You are Mine

**I stiiiill don't own Inuyasha.**

**Thank you for the reviews! This was literally part of a dream I had last night, then I was like, this would make a great fanfic! So I'm glad it's going well!**

_You are Mine_

Sesshoumaru stood up, looking like he was done dealing with her. She was glad, maybe he would just give up on her and send her back, let her be done with his nightmare.

A hand wove itself threw her hair, and in the second she had to prepare herself, Kagome grabbed said hand, guessing what was about to happen.  
>The hand pulled, bringing her head and the rest of her body with it; and her hand on his made it no less painful. She yelped as she was brought to her feet, and right away found her footing so she was no longer pulling so hard on her own hair. Sesshoumaru held her at arms length, glaring at her with molten eyes. "One last chance to tell me," he told her.<p>

Kagome just looked at him, biting her lip, refusing to give into his scare tactics.

A squeal tore through her as she was tossed onto the bed; it didn't hurt, but it was sure as hell surprising. She bounced once before coming to a rest, at which point she whipped around to look at him.

Sesshoumaru was climbing on the bed, crawling towards her tauntingly.  
>"W-What are you doing?" She asked, pulling herself away from him. His hand shot out and grabbed her ankle and he jerked her back to him. She ended up underneath him, but not completely. He looked at her from above her belly button and that one look paralyzed her.<p>

Sesshoumaru slowly lowered his face to her stomach; his beast snarled at the thin piece of fabric separating him from what was his. He clamped down on the desire to take her right here, and worked his way lower. He had to take in her scent, to learn what he had yet to find out. Every time he had tried to answer it himself she would push him away, but now he was able to figure it out without having to pretend to be an animal.

"Sesshoumaru?" He looked at her with narrowed eyes and barred his fangs. Kagome clamped her mouth shut, trying to stop herself from trembling.

Sesshoumaru went down until he was level with her blue and purple panties. He smirked, noting silently that they matched his bed spread, and dropped his head slowly until his nose met her covered entrance.

"What are you doing?!" Kagome screeched, trying to yank herself away, but to no avail, his claws dug into her skin and held her firmly in place. He pressed his nose into her and inhaled her scent deeply, looking for the purity in it. He looked across her body at her and once again showed his teeth.

At the anger she whimpered, "What?" She asked, trying hard to keep her voice steady.

"You have been touched." His eyes were bleeding to red again, and Kagome once again attempted to pull back. This time Sesshoumaru wrenched her down until her face was directly below his and he growled at her. "You have been touched." He repeated in a voice that didn't sound like his.

"What?" She whined, "No I haven't!" She held up her hands as if to surrender, "I-I mean, I've been …you know, touched," her face beat red, "there," she gulped, "but I'm still a virgin." Kami, she never thought she'd have to tell someone that out loud in fear of her life.

"What exactly have you done?" Kagome whimpered again, unable to hold back her trembling any longer.

"I-I haven't done that much!" She told him, "Really. Just like… little things."

"Like what?" He practically screamed in her face.

"I've just made out with a guy, he got under my shirt a little bit, and his hands," she paused, not wanting to continue due to the fact that with every word Sesshoumaru got angrier and angrier. "H-He uh… he touched me a little bit, ok? Just a little with his fingers!"

Sesshoumaru snarled, "Is that it?"

"Yes! I promise, that's it!" Kagome cried; it was the truth. One party in high school and suddenly a demon wants her to die.

He didn't respond to her cries, instead Sesshoumaru leaned back and stared at her. She squirmed under his glare, wishing he would just say something.

"I do not believe you."

Ok, she wished he hadn't said anything.

"Well there's no way to prove it either way, alright?" She retorted, why the hell did he care so much?

Sesshoumaru smirked and she silently guessed that there probably was a way to prove it.

As he looked into her eyes, his hand snaked up her shirt. She tried to push it away, but with his free hand he pulled them above her head and held them there.  
>"S-Stop it!" Kagome shrieked. He didn't even pay attention to her begging as he gripped the shirt in his hand and ripped it from her body. She jerked as the fabric tore, revealing her breasts to all the occupants in the room.<p>

"Sesshoumaru!" She yelled, bucking her hips and pulling on her wrists. "Let me go!"

The red eyed demon inhaled again, dropping his nose to touch her skin between her breasts. He trailed his nose along her skin until he reached the cold peak of her nipple and wrapped his lips around it, causing Kagome to gasp. Then he bit down.

Kagome screamed, flailing her body as much as she could, willing to do anything to get him off of her. She raised her hips and tossed her legs about, but Sesshoumaru stayed attached to her, sucking on the blood that trailed out.

Finally he pulled back, licking his red lips with an almost peaceful look. "You were telling the truth," he smiled at her. "Good girl."

Kagome blinked at him, suddenly mad at herself for not lying.

"It seems you-" Sesshoumaru stared at Kagome in surprise. In her anger, she had kneed him, not very hard given her position, but she still kicked him in the exact place she had been wanting to all night.  
>"I am <em>not <em>your good girl." She lowered her leg, preparing for another kick. But she never got the chance. Before she knew it, Kagome was on her feet in front of Sesshoumaru, who had stepped back a little bit.

"I am going to give you one chance, pet." Sesshoumaru said, arms going to his side, "Since you think you can fight me, I am going to give you the opportunity."

"What?" Kagome squeaked.

"You struck me," He snarled, "Twice. If not for my benevolence you would be bleeding on the ground right now, but I am giving you the chance to free yourself." He glanced back at the servants behind him before turning back to Kagome, "If you can knock me to the ground, you are free."

Kagome looked at him as if he had just sprouted another head, "But-"

"Yes or no?"

Kagome, standing in nothing but her panties, hugged herself as she thought about it. There wasn't really a downside, she either beat him or she didn't. If she did, then she'd be free, if she didn't then she would be right back where she started, nothing really lost, right? Of course, that all depended on if he fought back. She could barely handle a spider in her bathroom, let alone a demon lord.

"Ok, I'll do it." She decided, nothing ventured nothing gained, right?

"I'll give you the first throw," Sesshoumaru held his arms out a little, showing he wouldn't strike first. Feeling very uncomfortable without a top on any longer, Kagome shyly stepped up to him.

She awkwardly made a fist and looked at him, staring into his golden eyes with contempt. She could do this. She was the good guy, and good guys always find a way to win. If she didn't knock him down with her first hit, then she would find another way. With a gulp, Kagome threw her punch with as much force as she could muster. Her fist connected with his cheek and his head moved a little.

His head moved a little.

Kagome pulled her hand back, cradling her fingers, "Fuck!" She rubbed her knuckles, eyes stinging with tears. She had never punched anything in her life, and she wasn't exactly a natural at it. Her form and been all wrong, not to mention it felt like she had just punched a wall of steel. It felt like she had broken her hand!

Not remembering that this was a fight, Kagome finally looked back up, just in time to see Sesshoumaru strike. His flat hand hit her cheek so hard it sent her flying across the room. She hit the ground, scratching her hands, elbows, and knees, and rolled over, gasping in pain.  
>Sesshoumaru appeared above her and Kagome shrieked, she crab walked backwards, but in her panic and due to the fact that Sesshoumaru was walking, he caught up with her with ease.<p>

He reached down and grabbed her by the throat, dragging her with him back to the bed. He threw her down on her back, holding her there. Despite her injuries, Kagome still tried to cover herself, to Sesshoumaru's annoyance.

"I have won, pet, easily." He barked at her, "I have knocked you down, and am able to hold you down without even trying." Kagome put her knees up as Sesshoumaru leaned down, keeping him from getting closer.

"Move your legs." He roared at her, "Or I will force them apart." Kagome still shook her head, tensing her legs.

Sesshoumaru grabbed her knees with his claws and easily forced them apart. "You are mine," he growled, ripping her panties from her hips.

Now wearing nothing but her hands, Kagome tried to cover herself from his sight, but Sesshoumaru refused to deal with this any longer. She was his pet, his to do with whatever he wished. And he was going make sure she knew that.

"No I'm not!" Kagome shouted, but it made no difference as Sesshoumaru tore her hands away. Keeping her legs from closing with his hips, and her arms spread with his hands, he took in the sight of her.  
>She was curvy in all the right places, not bone thin like the humans he had. He had seen her naked before, but not like this. Her breasts were laid out for him, begging to be captured with his hands and teeth, and her core, wet despite her complaints, was all-too ready to be taken, conquered.<p>

"You will be." He smirked down at her before capturing her lips with his own. Kagome struggled against him, but there wasn't much she could do besides turn her face away. His tongue fought with hers, dominating it in seconds. He reveled in the taste of her mouth, enjoying every moment of her still minty breath.

Sesshoumaru pulled back, smiling down at her. His eyes then traveled lower to the rising and lowering of her chest. At his look she began breathing harder, worrying over what he was about to do next.  
>Confirming her worries, he captured her already tender breast in his mouth and sucked hard, making her cry out in only pain. He then went to her other nipple, taking it in, gently this time. He flicked it with his tongue and bit down carefully, enjoying the sounds coming from his pet.<p>

"Sesshoumaru, please, stop it. I don't wa-" Kagome cried out again when Sesshoumaru nicked her with his canines. Blood trailed down and he licked it up, enjoying the purity of her blood.

He then moved even lower, to her quivering center. For a moment, Sesshoumaru stared at it, enjoying the way it glistened in the light, how her lips twitched when she squirmed underneath him.

"Don't you dare," Kagome choked out, not having the strong voice like she had wanted. It backfired anyway, of course, and she silenced herself when Sesshoumaru glared at her.

"I will do whatever I want, human." He moved back up to her face again, "You are mine, whether or not you agree." He undid the rope of his rob. "I was going to do this slowly, seeing as it is your first time, but you deserve punishment for what you have done to me today."

"No, no! Don't!" Kagome gasped in and out, trying to regain her breath before she had a full on panic attack. This was not happening! "Please, please don't."

He positioned himself so the tip of him brushed against her wet center. The feeling made her breath hitch.

Then he stopped. He seemed to think about it for a moment, and Kagome felt a sliver of hope. But it dampened, albeit she felt a little better, as he once again lowered his face down between her legs.

"I am going to make you scream, Kagome. I will make you beg for more." He looked down the length of her, meeting her chocolate eyes. "And you will not orgasm until I tell you, you can, or you will regret it."


	4. Tainted Purity

**Wish I owned Inuyasha, buuut I don't.**

**Also, thank you so much for the reviews! You guys are so sweet.**

**By the way, just as a warning because I think I'm supposed to – this chapter contains graphic rape becaaaause I can. I enjoyed writing this, I hope you do to!**  
><strong>P.s. My plan is to have Kagome fighting the entire time, for the whole story, just to let you guys know in case you get excited and later let down, sorry if you don't like that!<strong>

**Anyway!**

_Tainted Purity_

"I… I can't what?" Kagome was trying to get her breath back, but it was near impossible with the location of his mouth. Every time he exhaled she could feel the heat brushing against her, tightening muscles she wasn't aware could tighten.

"Cum," Sesshoumaru stated simply, causing Kagome to look at the ceiling, or the wall, or anywhere that wasn't his face. She couldn't believe he just said that. He wasn't _allowing _her to cum? Really? Kagome was a downright newbie when it came to sex, but she knew a thing or two about orgasming, the first being it was impossible, at least for her, to hold it back. Probably due to the fact that the only pleasure she'd ever received was from her own hand or a shower head.

"I can't just not …do that!" She tried saying 'cum', but it just wouldn't come out.

"You better try, pet," Sesshoumaru chuckled, placing a kiss on her smoothly shaven lips. "Because if you don't," his golden eyes met hers again, "I'm going to fuck you in front of my entire court of demons."

Kagome's eyes widened in disbelief, "You'll _what?"_ She shouted, anger bubbling in her chest. She opened her mouth to yell again, but was cut off when he licked between her folds.

Unable to help herself, Kagome inhaled sharply, her entire body shivering with pleasure. He did it again and her hips lifted to touch her lips to his. Sesshoumaru grinned at the response and decidedly went for it.

His head dropped and he pressed his lips against her dripping core, tongue flicking in and out in quick succession.

"Stop it!" Kagome panted, weekly pulling herself away. Sesshoumaru wouldn't let her, however, and responded by shoving his tongue in as deep as he could. He rolled it around, licking every inch of her inside, reveling in the taste. He ran his tongue along her walls before pulling back a little, finding her nub and beginning to lick it.

Kagome fell back, head hitting the bed with force as a moan broke through. "Damn it," she cursed softly, still trying to close her knees together.

With a snarl, Sesshoumaru gripped her hips, breaking the skin with his claws. She shrieked, but it was immediately replaced with a much more pleasured sound when he flicked her nub once more. Then, wanting more to taste, he went in again, rolling around his tongue until Kagome's back suddenly arched, a loud moan breaking through her resistance.

With a smile, Sesshoumaru went over the spot once more, glad to have found her special spot. He filed the information away and continued in his enjoyment. While she squirmed underneath him, he brought up his hand, placing to of his fingers at her entrance.

"No-!" Ignoring her pleas, he shoved them inside, adoring the groans emanating from his dark haired virgin. He pumped them in and out, careful not to scratch her, and licked her nub again. When her pants began to grow closer together, he went faster, waiting for the right moment to stop.

Kagome slammed her eyes shut, squeezing her fists, trying to force herself to still. She wasn't enjoying this, she _couldn't. _He was a stranger! A _demon!_ He fucked a girl right in front of her, slapped her around, and was forcing himself upon her. So _why _the _hell _was her body reacting so? Why was she wet? Why did she moan? Why did this have to feel so good?

The pressure was building in her gut, it felt so intense, so hard, just something begging to burst. She clamped down on it, not wanting to keep a reign on it because of his warning, but because she refused to finish because of the creature between her thighs. She was so wet, though… his fingers slid in and out with such ease, and when he added a third, stretching her small, unused pussy, she couldn't stop the moans the came out one after another. In and out, such a simple movement, yet so pleasurable. Slipping through her walls, rubbing against that damn spot that sent tingles all the way to her toes, making them curl up. She grabbed the blanket suddenly, realizing if he kept at it she wouldn't be able to hold back.

"Sessoumaru, s-stop, I can't hold it anymore." She begged, eyes watering with the shame of admitting that his unwanted touches were making her feel so good, so elated.

Said demon lord continued slithering his fingers in and out until she screamed his name, yelling at him to stop. He unsheathed his soaked fingers and crawled up the bed to meet her eyes.

Without warning, he capturing her lips, gliding his tongue, still tasting of her juices, against hers. Kagome squealed, yanking back her head, tossing it side to side when pulling back didn't work. But he grabbed her cheeks, forcing her to stay in place, making her lick up and swallow every last bit of herself. When she thought she couldn't hold her breath any longer, he pulled back, grinning down at the enraged expression on her face.

"Do you have any idea how cute you look when you're angry?" Sesshoumaru laughed, "It's like watching a kitten growl at a big dog." He joked, enjoying the accuracy of the statement, and the fact that it just made her angrier.

"Now," he began, "Shall we continue"?

Kagome shook her head, still feeling high from his initial attention. "Sesshoumaru, please, _please_ don't." Suddenly the anger was gone and the worry was set in. This was happening… it was actually happening. "I don't think I could take it." She meant a two different things, but either one worked as an excuse. She had seen him, unwillingly, and even the girl he had been with multiple times couldn't take him without bleeding, what about her? She could barely handle three fingers! And two, if she nearly came with just his tongue and hand, what about …that?

"Please, I'll do whatever you want," she realized she meant it. She wanted anything else but this; it was her first time. She always imagined it would be on her wedding night, with the man of her dreams. He would be loving, and take it slow for her sake. It would be beautiful. But this… this was beastly. It couldn't be how it happened.

"I want you," Sesshoumaru said seriously, "All of you."

Feeling aroused and terrified, Kagome suddenly jerked away, struggling to get away. Only amused at her attempts to escape, Sesshoumaru dragged her back, bringing her right where she wanted. He ran his fingers along her center again, wanting on more touch. "You're sopping wet," he mused, "All ready for your master."

Kagome bucked her hips, "You are not my master, you egotistical piece of-"

He grabbed her cheeks in his free hand, silencing her insolence. He said nothing, but instead drew his fingers along her, flicking against her nub over and over. When her eyes rolled back and her mouth opened in silent pleasure, he let her go. He didn't stop until she began to pant again.  
>"Sesshoumaru, I'm getting close," she said breathlessly, begging him to either stop or allow her to release. Instantly she felt ashamed of the fact that she was already letting him tell her when she could or couldn't orgasm.<p>

Then his hand was gone, and replaced with a much larger object. Kagome's breath sped up and she began to squirm again, repeating no over and over. Ignoring her, Sesshoumaru watched her face, meeting her terrified brown eyes, as he eased his hardened cock into the wet folds of her pussy. Before he was even a quarter of the way in, Kagome began to pant again.

"Stop!" She gasped, gripping the sheets so tight her knuckles turned white. "Please, I-" her back arched, head rolling back and eyes fluttering closed. Sesshoumaru had to force himself in further, if she wasn't so wet it would be impossible for him to get inside her. Then he hit that spot, that spot that he had been toying with over and over. Each movement had sent shocks flying through her body; the hair on her arms and back of her neck were standing at attention. Her feet were curled so tight it was making her legs cramp. The tiniest of twitches built up that pressure, it rose and rose until suddenly Kagome just could not hold it any longer. She had no idea how far he was inside of her, but whatever it was, it was more than enough.

The climax hit her in a wave; it literally felt like a hundred pounds just hit her right in the stomach and was finally released all over Sesshoumaru and his not-quite-so-little man. It hit her again, arching her back, tearing a scream from her very core. It felt so _good _to let go, it barely even registered anymore where she was or what was happening.

He jumped, admittedly, when suddenly Kagome screamed. It was a scream he had heard thousands of times, but never so full of such …release. It took him a moment to realize that she had just allowed herself to orgasm and if not for how perfect she looked doing it and his pleasure watching, he would be angry. He wasn't even halfway into her, and she already couldn't hold it back. The toothy grin appeared on his face; he was very proud of himself in that moment.

"That was unexpected," he leaned down, kissing her still perky nipples chastely. "Did that feel good, pet?"

"Shut up," Kagome said in barely above a whisper. Her whole body had relaxed when she finally let it all go, and yeah, it had all felt pretty damn amazing. But it wasn't like she was going to tell him that.

Annoyed with her continued impudence, Sesshoumaru pulled out of her a few inches, before slamming his too-big dick into her too-small pussy.

Kagome _screamed. _ The pain was more than she had ever imagined, and with the force of the blow, coupled with his size, it sent the tears rolling down her cheeks. She didn't have the energy to yell at him, only to focus her attention on trying everything she could to make the pain stop.

Sesshoumaru had no such thoughts, he only wanted punishment for her disobedience. "You are mine," he repeated from earlier. He pulled himself out once more, the smell of blood reaching his nostrils. "You belong to me, and no one else." He rammed himself home once more, creating a cry of pain from the girl underneath him. "You will call me lord or master, nothing else." He slowly, tauntingly pulled back once more, waiting for a moment before pummeling into her. "This is my pussy. You are my human." He began to pump in and out with rhythm, knowing that if she didn't get at least a little pleasure than all he would do was injure her. "This body is mine to do with whatever I want." He put his lips next to her ear, "You are mine to play with, to pleasure, to punish, to fuck." Sesshoumaru knelt back so he could look into her eyes, "I get what I want, _my pet."_

Sesshoumaru pumped faster, still needing to push to get himself completely inside of her tight center. Kagome shrieked every time he pounded into her; it still hurt, a lot, but the pleasure was beginning to peek through the pain. With each thrust he reached the very end of her, and pushed a little further, and it stabbed through her gut. But every time he pulled out and slid back in, he passed that special spot, which still sent delight singing through her skin. Within moments of him beating into her, she was already nearing her climax again.  
>She'd had friends who would regal her with tales of their sex lives, but this was nothing like she imagined. This was phenomenal. Painful, but wonderful. If this wasn't being forced on her it might have been worth it.<p>

Sesshoumaru watched her face closely, loving the look of pain across her face as much as he did the look of pleasure. She was his to fuck, and if he wanted to be rough then he would be rough. He had to teach her this lesson.

As he reached his own climax, Sesshoumaru started to pump faster. He felt her walls close around his cock like a tightened fist, and he had to force himself in with every thrust. She threw her head back and cried out, and he knew he wasn't far behind. Within moments, he felt his dick pulse and soon he was filling her up with his seed. Even as he finished, he continued to pump into her, not wanting to cease in his fun.

But as she collapsed into exhaustion, he made himself stop. He could do more later.

"Tell me you are mine, pet." He demanded, breathing harder than before, but nothing like Kagome's labored pants.

"Never," she didn't even look at him, wouldn't even give him a glare. And for some reason, that pissed him off more than when she slapped him.

Kagome squealed as his hand snaked underneath her back and flipped her over so she was laying on her stomach.  
>"What are you doing?!" She snapped, struggling as he placed his hand on her stomach and forced her to sit up on her hands and knees.<p>

"You are lucky I took your innocence in such a forgiving position," he told her as he pushed down on her head so her rear was alone in the air, held up like it was an offering to the demon lord.

"S-Stop! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" She cried, trying to raise her head back up, but he wouldn't let her.

"You will learn respect," he told her, placing himself at her entrance again. Without warning her in any way, Sesshoumaru drove into her. In this position she was far tighter, making it so much harder to get all the way inside, but he managed. When he reached her end, he forced the rest of himself inside before beginning to pump once more.

If Kagome had thought the last position was painful, she was lying to herself. She shrieked with each thrust, pounding her fists uselessly into the bed. Her back end was on display for him, and there wasn't a damn thing she could do about it.

Sesshoumaru stared at her gorgeous round ass, running his claws along it gently as he fucked her from behind. His legs slapped against her back thighs, which he knew hurt the same as a spanking. This time he was able to fuck her well and good before he felt himself harden; he knew in this position Kagome would feel barely any pleasure, especially after the abuse her body had taken only moments before, so he didn't bother waiting for her to get over the pain.

"Please, Sesshoumaru!" Kagome bawled, and he didn't stop the grin on his face.

"Who are you?" He asked her, still pounding into her as hard as ever.

"Kagome!" She snarled at him, and a rumble sounded in his chest. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her, taking each breast in hand and squeezing tightly. He thrust into her harder, feeling the slap in his own legs now.

"Who are you?" He growled viciously.

"Please, don't-" Kagome started, but was cut off when gripped her harder.

"Tell me," Sesshoumaru demanded.

"I'm your pet, alright?!" She shouted.

"Who do you belong to?" He asked.

"You!" She gave in, just wanting him to stop.

"What can I do to you?"

"Anything you want." She yelled at him, clutching the bed spread like it was a life line.

He came inside her, soaking her walls with his cum, and relishing in the fact that he was the first and only man to have done such a thing.

When he pulled out with a soft 'pop' of her lips, he allowed her to fall on her side, gasping for breath. He knelt next to her, wiping her hair from her face, damp from sweat. "Good girl."

**Whoo! There will definitely be more where that came from, guys. So if you didn't like that, this might not be your cup o' tea.**


	5. Exactly Where She Is

**Sorry for taking so long, guys! Real life sucks ^^**

**Anyway, Inuyasha still isn't owned by me, aaaand enjoy!**

_Exactly Where She Is_

Sesshoumaru had risen from the bed, leaving Kagome to lay on her side. He replaced his lost robe and turned to the people _still _standing by the door with a lazy grin plastered on his face.

"Bring in some of the girls to get her cleaned up," he said as he walked towards them, "And then send her to bed, I want her well rested for tomorrow." The inuyoukai moved past them, leaving the room. He had been gone for a little over a month, and knew that before he could even have a proper meal, he would have to check on the state of, well, everything.

Two girls entered the room a few minutes later, both wearing a similar outfit to Kikyo's, but in different colors, and both with different collars. Kagome didn't know what they meant, but honestly didn't care too much. When the girls came around the bed to help her up, she let them to all the work. Her body felt like it was on fire, her lower half practically useless. Her feet dragged against the ground as the girls pulled her along towards the door that was closed. Kagome didn't know what she expected, but whatever it was, she was wrong.

Through the doors, steam smacked her in the face, and as soon as she could see she thought she would die of happiness. In the center of the large room was a hot spring, as if they had built the entire castle around that one spot. She hadn't a clue how it kept itself hot, unless it was true that they built the castle around it, but frankly she didn't care, she just wanted in.

"What is your name?" The taller one asked. Kagome looked at her for a minute; her long hair had been pulled back in a high ponytail, and her mini kimono was a dark pink, white, and green. Her collar was green as well, with a white edging. Wondering what green meant, she decided to respond, "Kagome," her voice was hoarse, which she assumed was from the screaming.

"I am Sango," she replied, helping her to the edge of the water. "This is Ayumi," Kagome nodded to the second girl, her eyes lingering on the white and soft blue collar for only a moment before dipping her feet in the water.

The girls undressed, and before Kagome realized the time had passed, they were both in the water in front of her, gently pulling her in. As the water hit higher places, she hissed from the pain. It was sharp and immediate, but gratefully disappeared after only a moment of being submerged in the water.

"Do you have to do this a lot?" Kagome asked as the girls lathered her in what smelled suspiciously like her soap from home.

"Yes," Sango said, "But it's rare for us to do it to a new face."

Ayumi nodded in agreement, "The last time we had someone new was Kikyo," she explained, "And that was years ago."

"Years?" Kagome asked, "How old are you all?"

"The oldest of us is nearing two hundred," Sango said, "Ayumi is the youngest at thirty-four."

Kagome blanched, "Two hundred?" She stared at Ayumi, "Thirty-four? You don't even look twenty!"

Sango laughed, "We are given a tonic every night, it slows the aging process," she gestured to her face, "Keeps us young."

"So even death can't get you out," Kagome muttered, sinking lower into the water. She helped them wash herself, especially in the more intimate areas, but paused when she ran her hand over her stomach. "What about pregnancy? What happens then?" She assumed they would be forced to take something to get rid of the baby, but she wanted to hear it.

"It's never happened," Ayumi told her.

"What? Really?" Kagome couldn't believe it.

"Really," she responded. "No human has gotten pregnant in the last few hundred years."

"There are a few hanyous left," Sango explained, "But they aren't exactly viewed as anything more than servants."

"Then why are humans so …treasured?" Kagome asked, completely baffled that hanyous were less than humans.

"It's not that all youkais treasure us," Sango said, "It's that Lord Sesshoumaru wants us, and-"

"And that makes all of his subjects want us." Kagome finished, understanding, at least on a wide scale. "But why does Sesshoumaru want us?"

"Lord Sesshoumaru," Ayumi told her, eyes serious.

"No one knows why," Sango shrugged, "He's never told anyone, and anyone who has asked has been reprimanded for thinking they deserve to know anything about our lord."

"Reprimanded?" Kagome raised her eyebrows.

"Killed," Sango clarified.

"So, because Sesshoumaru is the only one to have …physical relations with humans, does that mean-"

"Oh he's not," Sango interrupted, "He's the only one allowed to, but that doesn't mean others haven't disobeyed him."

"What happens if you disobey that rule?" Kagome questioned. The other girls, all clean now, sat down next to her.

"It depends on the crime," Ayumi spoke up, "If the girl was raped, then she must go to Lord Sesshoumaru immediately after, no matter if she was threatened by the rapist or not. If she tells him right away, then she is given time to cleanse and heal herself before being put back on normal duties."

"You sound like a dictionary," Kagome mused.

"A what?" Ayumi asked.

"Nevermind, go on." She sighed.

"The person who raped her, man or women, is punished however the lord sees fit. He could be skinned, left to rot in the dungeons with no food or water, drowned, eaten by hounds. Really it depends on how Lord Sesshoumaru is feeling that day." Ayumi shrugged as if it was no big deal.  
>"But," she said, "If the girl is afraid and waits to tell him, or he finds out on his own, she is punished as well."<p>

"How?" Kagome had to ask.

"However many people the lord allows can come and fuck her in any way they wish, usually they are given an hour each." Sango stared at the rippling water, as if remembering such a thing happening. "If she survives, her punishment is over and she can heal for a number of days and then return to her normal duties again."

"Has that ever happened?" Kagome was far too curious to let that question slide.

"Yes, but only once. She was the example for the rest of us."

"She didn't survive," Ayumi whispered.

On that lovely note, Kagome decided to ask one more question about it, "And what if she did it willingly?"

Sango looked at Ayumi, and then back to Kagome, "The two responsible are forced to watch as the other is torn to shreds, bit by bit. And then eaten by the youkai doing it."

"Ok," Kagome gulped, scratching the back of her head, trying to get the image from her mind. "Well, wait, back to my original question, how has no girl gotten pregnant?"

"No one knows for sure, but the general rumor is that we aren't strong enough that the gods would allow us to mother a youkai child. Or that the gods want to rid the world of hanyous." Sango leaned back against a wet rock.

"It actually got to the point where Lord Sesshoumaru announced, to lower the chances of any rebellion, that if any of us got pregnant by his seed then we would then become his Lady." Ayumi said excitedly.

Kagome raised her eyebrows, "That's kind of surprising."

"Lord Sesshoumaru can be cruel," Sango muttered quietly, "But he can be kind."

Kagome snorted at the thought, but kept her mouth shut. If that was their idea of kind, then she didn't want to ruin the little bit of 'kindness' they had by explaining what she thought it meant.

"Sesshoumaru-"

"Lord Sesshoumaru," Ayumi corrected again.

Kagome did her best to ignore her, "He mentioned there were male humans here as well, what are they for?" Maybe Sesshoumaru sometimes wanted the company of a guy?

"Two things, mostly, after a while they are paired with a female and they are to father a new child to be grown for the lord. Other than that they are used as servants for the various youkais who do not wish to have females for either usual needs, or more physical ones." Sango was very matter-of-fact about it all, and it made Kagome a little uncomfortable to think that this was all normal to them.

"Ok, let's switch topics." Kagome rubbed her eyes. "Collars, what's up with them?"

"Oh every human has one," Ayumi touched her own, "They symbolize that we are Lord Sesshoumaru's, as well as tell everyone who we are."

"Yeah, the colors." Kagome nodded, "What do they mean?"

"Most of us have white," Ayumi gestured to her own, "That means we were virgins until we met Sesshoumaru." She looked at the ceiling in thought as she spoke, "Some don't, and for whatever reason, they were not."

Kagome wanted to ask, but figured it was all tales of sadness and pain, and was done with that for now.

"Mine is a light blue, which means-"

"Which means she has no spine." Sango smirked at her.

Ayumi huffed, "Which means," her face grew hot, "That I am slow to anger, easy to handle, calm, very subjective. Take your pick," she folded her arms. "I do have a spine."

Kagome smiled before turning to Sango, "And green?"

"I was a warrior before I was taken here," she explained, "So obviously I wasn't too keen on being the lord's bitch." Ayumi gasped, but Sango continued. "I fought for years; the green says that I am hard to deal with, I won't just roll over and take it."

Kagome smiled, glad to know there was still a fight in her, even after all she'd had to deal with. "What about pink?"

The girls looked at each other, then shrugged in unison. "It doesn't make a whole lot of since, only two girls have had it since they came here." Sango told her, "Kaede, who is the oldest, and Kikyo, the newest. We haven't been told what it means, and they don't really have anything in common, so we haven't been able to figure it out."

Kagome 'hmmed' and leaned back, she let her head rest on the warm rocks and found that if she remained like that then she would fall asleep.

Noticing her dozing, Sango patted her arm, "Come on, let's get you to bed." She and Ayumi helped her up, getting her dried off and dressed in a light, white robe. She snuggled into it as they walked out of the warm room, going for the bed. The sheets and blankets had been changed, and on the floor was a thick mat with matching covers.

"Is that for me?" Kagome glared at the floor.

"When you are new, or favored by his lord, you sleep in his room." Sango led her to the mat.

"That didn't answer my question."

"It's what you sleep on when you're in his chambers," Ayumi was lifting the blanket for her.

"No way," Kagome climbed onto Sesshoumaru's bed, cuddling under the covers with narrowed eyes. "After what he did to me, I am more than entitled to sleep on a proper bed."

Sango opened her mouth to argue, but Kagome stopped her with a glare, "If and when I get in trouble for it, I will make sure he knows it's my fault, not yours, ok?"

"That's not what I was worried about, but if you insist…" Sango led the fuming Ayumi to the door, "Goodnight Kagome."

Kagome covered her head with the blanket, hugging a pillow to her chest. She waited until the room was completely silent before she allowed the first tear to drop. She muffled her cries in the pillow, not wanting anyone to hear just how upset she was.

The tears fell until they soaked the pillow, and it wasn't until then that her eyes grew far too heavy to keep open and she finally fell asleep.

**Oh dear me! What will happen next? ;)**


	6. A White and Pink Collar

**Thanks for the reviews, you guys are so sweet! ^^**

**Except for 581…. um… ok? I wasn't sure how to respond, so… thanks for at least reading, sorry it wasn't your cup-o-tea?**

**Also, sorry guys, busy week at work…! Hopefully it won't take me this long next time.**

_A White and Pink Collar_

Sesshoumaru glared at his desk when a yawn grew in his lungs. He inhaled, then forced himself to hold it back. He would not allow himself to be forced into a yawn. Foolish body.

"My lord?" The voice came from outside the door, and he looked up. Good, being away didn't affect their ability to perform.

"Come in," Sesshoumaru sighed, rubbing his eyes. The insignificant ant walked in and informed him that he had even more things to look at. Battles had started, the East was hinting that they were going to invade, demons had died, his mother wanted to speak with him (when she called for him), and the village next door to them had been cut down by a serpent, or at least that was what they said it was.

He sighed, leaning back in his chair. Deciding he was done with this mess, he rose and went to the door, stepping back when he opened it. The youkai who had spoken to him jumped back, nearly falling forward. "I uh, sorry my lord!" He squeaked.

"Inform the rest of the council that I will finish this up tomorrow, for now I will retire." He walked past, closing the door to his office.

The moment he entered his room, finally alone, he allowed himself to yawn. He didn't bother turning on a light, he could see just fine.

See that a certain human girl was sleeping in his bed.

Sesshoumaru removed his robe and climbed into bed, pulling himself up next to the warm body that was Kagome. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, including himself, but he was too tired to care.

Kagome moaned; she wanted to roll over to get off her aching side, but couldn't because of a muscled arm forcing her remain in place. At first it wasn't alarming, just an arm with soft, thin air, tickling her bare stomach. In fact, it was very nice, and even made her feel cozy.

Until she remembered she didn't live with anyone who had such an arm. She started when she realized who owned said arm.

Kagome rolled herself over, no longer cozy. She only got so far as her back, and it was then that she realized the short sleeping gown she had put on had been pulled up. With a quiet eep, she wiggled out of Sesshoumaru's arm, yanking her dress down as she did, and instead of fixing herself, only succeeded in maneuvering herself onto the floor.

The inuyoukai leaned up on his arm, looking down at her with amusement. "Morning, pet." He smirked, "Sleep well in my bed?"

"Very well," Kagome agreed almost snootily, she got to her feet, still fixing her dress. "No thanks to you."

"And what do you mean by that?" He asked, still smiling.

"You were going to make me sleep on the cot, you jerk." She snapped, "After what you did, how dare you make me sleep on such an uncomfortable bed?"

"Did you lay on it?" He asked.

"No, of course not." She frowned, unsure why he was wondering.

"Then you wouldn't know how comfortable it was."

Admittedly, Kagome couldn't argue with that logic. "Ok, fine. You have a point, but did you really expect me to sleep on that? Especially when I have a perfectly good bed sitting right here?"

Sesshoumaru had to force down his laugh, "Not at all."

Kagome sputtered, "Then why bring the cot in in the first place?"

"To give you the chance to follow orders."

"You didn't order me to sleep on the cot, the other girls just told me to." She folded her arms, "So technically, you didn't tell me anything."

Sesshoumaru grinned at her explanation, and given the evening they'd had, decided to let it go for now. He got up from the bed, ignoring the fact that he was completely nude. Kagome tried to ignore it as well, but eventually covered her vision with her hand. "Please put some clothes on." She requested, glaring at him when he snickered.

He opened the massive closet in the corner and entered, coming out with green cloth in one hand, and white in the other. He held out the green cloth and Kagome took it, unfolding it to realize that it was a match to the other girl's kimonos. She supposed that the short skirt would surprise someone from this era, but to her it wasn't much shorter than her old high school uniform. It might even be comfortable, kimonos were pretty comfy to her.

Kagome glanced at the bathroom, "I'll be right back, I guess."

While she was changing, Sesshoumaru did the same. They finished about the same time, and he looked up when she exited the washroom. He had picked a green dress, the obi was white, and the under kimono was red. It all came together nicely, but he noted silently that he would like to see her in more colors. He would have to tell the maids later to sew her more colorful kimonos.

He had on his usual garb, of course to Kagome it looked ridiculous, but intimidating at the same time. She wouldn't really have guessed the demon king would wear such bright clothing.

"So, what now?" She was stuck in this world, she may as well figure out the schedule of things.

"I need to give you your collar," Sesshoumaru produced the collar, white edging, with a few green stripes over a soft pink background.

"I am not wearing that." Kagome growled.

"If you don't want me to bend you over again, you will."

She paled, mulled over the two options, and eventually turned around and lifted her hair, "Fine." She grumbled.

As he pulled it around her neck, she asked, "What's the pink for anyway?"

"I doubt you'd understand." Sesshoumaru said, pushing the gold pin through the smallest hole.

"Try me," Kagome said, dropping her hair and touching the collar.

"You are the descendant of a miko," he told her outright, "And I've felt traces of it in your aura." He smiled at the shock on her face, "It is strong, but you are just learning now that you are one, so using the abilities are near impossible."

"Generally mikos are trained from childhood," Kagome agreed calmly.

"You know what a miko is?" Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrows.

"Before I moved out to my apartment I lived on a shrine," Kagome explained, "I know everything there is to know about mikos and monks, and all sorts of things." She shrugged, "We even have a few ancient weapons in our collection. My grandpa is pretty proud of it."

Sesshoumaru nodded, surprised, not that he would admit it. An intelligent, stubborn, miko? He really did get this one right.

Kagome blushed when her stomach growled, "Um… mind if we get something to eat?" She asked.

"Of course," Sesshoumaru said pleasantly, leading her to the door.

Kagome stopped dead the moment she exited the room. Directly outside the door was a short but wide hallway, no doors on either side. At the end of it was a railing, which led to the largest opening she'd ever seen.

Seeing the 'largest blank she'd ever seen' was getting a little annoying.

Without needing to be urged, Kagome walked to the railing, already used to the plush carpet underneath her feet. She got to the railing and looked down, noting silently that if she jumped or fell the distance would kill her. To either side were stairs, leading around the walls, meeting at a large staircase in the middle, about a hundred yards from where she was now, putting the hallway to the rest of the castle underneath her feet. There were three other levels, all on either side, with hallways leading to the staircase attached to the wall.

"Woah," Kagome gushed, eyes wide, scanning the colorful paintings, the intricately designed tapestries, the lavish curtains on the giant windows. "This is… beautiful." Well, at least she knew she was forced to live in a gorgeous castle.

A castle could still be a prison, but it was better than an actual prison.

"Come, let's go to the dining room." Sesshoumaru walked down the stairs with Kagome trailing behind. She examined every painting they passed, touching the curtains, enjoying the view – the view! Kagome ran to the window, hands pressing against the glass. Outside was grass greener than green, with a sky bluer than the prettiest crayon. Flowers bloomed along the edges, paths of white stone weaved throughout the side, all the way to a wall taller than her apartment building.

"This can't be real." She whispered.

When they entered the dining room, she nearly died. The table was the length of a football field, with a table cloth that looked to be made out of pure silk. The chairs were taller than her while she was standing, the end one double the size.

"This is where you eat?" She stared at the mile high walls.

"I am the lord of demons," Sesshoumaru said, enjoying her reactions. "Come, sit." He sat down in his chair at the end and patted his lap.

"You want me to sit in your lap?" Kagome shook her head, "No way."

"If you don't want me to-"

"Bend me over, yeah yeah." Kagome huffed, stomping over and plopping down on the tops of his legs.

Sesshoumaru had opened his mouth to snap at her, but stopped when her rump pressed against him. His beast rumbled at how weak his will was, but he forced it down long enough to snap his fingers.

Seconds later, a girl with dark red eyes and horns walked up with a tray in her hands. She set it down without saying anything and walked away.

Kagome marveled at the food in front of her, frowning when her stomach growled again.

"Go ahead," Sesshoumaru urged, gesturing to the utensils.

She didn't need any more encouragement, she grabbed the fork and knife and dug in.

A few minutes into the meal, two men, covered in armor, with tails jutting out the back of them, entered the dining hall, walking purposefully towards them.

"My lord," one said, acting as if the scene before him was completely normal. "There is trouble at the border."

Sessoumaru's chest vibrated with a growl, and Kagome tensed, but kept silent. "Fine." He patted her thigh and she immediately got up, whatever they were talking about seemed important, and frankly she didn't want to get in the middle of it. For now, she would be 'good'.

"Stay here, someone will be along to get you soon. Until I see you again, stay out of trouble." Sesshoumaru's golden eyes were trained on hers until she nodded. Satisfied, he exited the dining hall with the two men.

Kagome, feeling suddenly out of place, sat back down on the cushioned seat and continued eating her breakfast.

She was just finishing when Sango walked in, a big smile on her face. "Morning!"

"Well you sound chipper."

"It's not every day I get to leave cleaning the dishes," she said, "Now come on, let's go do something fun with my morning, and possible whole day, off!"

Sango grabbed her arm, yanking her to her feet, and set off for the door.

**Short chapter, not that great either. Sorry, guys! Next one will be better!**


	7. Enemies in the East

**Sorry for the delay, guys! Family stuff for Thanksgiving and shopping and blah blah basically sorry. Haha, here's the next chappy!**

**_Still _don't own Inuyasha.**

_Enemies in the East_

"So what are we doing, exactly?" Kagome asked as Sango dragged her through the halls. "I mean, what all _is _there to do?"

"Well," Sango responded, "We could draw, we can watch the soldiers to drills, we can design new-"

"Your life sounds so boring." Kagome grumbled, pausing by one of the windows to look out at the garden again. "Does the garden stretch throughout the entire castle?"

"Pretty much, but in the back is where it's the biggest." Sango stopped with her, "Did you want to go see?"

Kagome gave her a big smile, and with a laugh Sango took her hand again and led her down the stairs.

"What did you have to interrupt my breakfast for?" Sesshoumaru asked, no longer in his good mood. He had come home after weeks of being someone's pet, he was back to being not just a demon, but a lord. He had gone to bed an inuyoukai, and awoken with his new human next to him, half naked. He had had a fantastic first night back, and was planning on enjoying his second.

But apparently the _children _he had left in charge had no idea how to keep his kingdom safe for a few weeks.

"Wolf demons, my lord." He replied, trying to keep himself looking strong and able, despite the obvious fact that Sesshoumaru was more than disappointed with what had happened while he was away.

"So destroy them, how hard could it be?" Sesshoumaru snarled, eyes bleeding to red.

"There are thousands of them, my lord. It is not that easy."

"Apparently not for someone of your insignificant strengths." Sesshoumaru waved him away as he approached the map on the table. It was stretched farther than he was tall on either side, with markers of each army and tribe. "What exactly are they doing?"

"They are killing every one of your forces they can get their hand on. We figure their point is to get your attention, sir."

"They've gotten it," Sessoumaru growled. The wolf demons had the audacity to compare themselves to his power? Then he would give them a good show of it. See if they wanted to continue this venture.

Kagome picked a flower for which she had no name and smelled, she already had an armful and wanted to make a bouquet for the room, and was enjoying picking every random flower she could carry. She turned to Sango, who had her own armful, and held it out, "I like this one too, what do you think?"

Sango laughed, "It's one of my favorites as well, but don't you think you have enough?"

"Do you think we could have lunch out here?" Kagome asked, ignoring her question as she picked another.

"We can, with Lord Sesshoumaru's permission." She explained, "There is an area specifically for it just around the corner, actually."

Following Sango's directions, Kagome moved past trees and tall bushes until she came to a small bridge over a small pond, with a tiny little island in the middle. On it was a table and three chairs as pretty as the garden.

"Oh wow!" Kagome exclaimed, "Let's definitely eat here!"

"We'll have to find Lord Sesshoumaru to ask-"

"Do we really have to ask to eat outside?" Kagome snapped, stomping back towards the castle.

"If we don't we'll be punished… both of us." Sango looked at the ground.

"Fine, we'll ask." Kagome sighed. She didn't mind getting in trouble, but she didn't want to drag Sango down with her, that was unfair.

"Come on, let's go find vases for these."

The girls walked back, Kagome stopping every two steps to pick more, and entered in through the main hall. Sango led her to wear they kept the palace decour, and together they searched for the best vases.

Kagome, enjoying the gold, expensive decorations, picked the loudest, most gaudy of the group. She tried to make the flowers look good, but admittedly it looked like a bit of a mess. Three vases, each with a random assortment of colors, sizes, and designs, thrown together in a vase meant for much simpler flowers.

"Perfect," Kagome smiled, picking up two. "Come on, let's go put them in the room."

Sango begrudgingly complied, grabbing the last vase and following Kagome up stairs.

On the way, Kagome paused by a lone door at the end of the hall just before the turn to Sesshoumaru's room. It was a little out of the way, and judging by the size of the wall to either side, Kagome figured behind it was a large room. "What's in there?" She asked, setting down the vases and turning the handle. It jiggled, signaling to her that it was locked.

"No one knows for sure, except Lord Sesshoumaru." Sango told her, "It's his study."

Kagome nodded, curious but not enough to break down the door just yet. She picked the vases back up and walked into the room she was forced to share with Lord Assface. She put the biggest on the main table in the entrance of the room, another on the bedside table, and the last on the table in the mini dining area.

"I think it brings the room together." Kagome smiled.

"I think it looks like a mess," Sango said truthfully, laughing at Kagome's glare. "But I like it!"

"Where are the wolf forces now?" Sesshoumaru asked, studying the map, "What are they going for next?"

One of his least favorite captains of the moment pointed to one of the larger marketplaces of the West. "Our intelligence tells us that they plan to not only destroy the entirety of the market, but they also plan to kill everyone with allegiance to you. Whether they are civilians or not."

"What is this, some sort of rebellion?" Sesshoumaru rubbed his eyes.

"Of sorts, yes. But more of a take over."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow, "They think they can take over the West?"

"They have taken your absence as a sign that they-"

"They know I have been gone?" Sesshoumaru roared.

The two men in the room flinched, "They uh, yes sir, they know." He seemed to think better of lying.

The demon lord stepped in front of them, only a foot away and asked, "And how do they know this?"

The two glanced at each other, making Sesshoumaru only angrier. "They were told."

"By who?!" He practically yelled.

"The last time we went to confront them," the first demon swallowed, "We were talking and-"

"You told them?"

The demon didn't answer, he just stared, hoping to Kami Sesshoumaru wouldn't gut him.

Sesshoumaru didn't gut him, he beheaded him. With one quick slash his head unattached and fell to the floor with a splat. It rolled, stopping inches away from Sesshoumaru's foot as if it knew not to touch him.

He looked up at the second man. "Inform the men, you and fifty are to leave the castle immediately to stop the attack." He went for the door.

"Fifty? Sir, there are hundreds of them!"

"If you do not succeed, do not return." He glanced back. "And clean that up."

"So where is he anyway?" Kagome asked, fiddling with the already drooping flowers.

"Probably in a meeting about some problem with the kingdoms," Sango shrugged, "That's generally what he does all day."

"What problems could he possibly have?" Kagome frowned, "No one even says a thing against him, what would they do?"

"Those are just those that live here," Sango sat down on the edge of the bed, "But there are a lot of people out there who disagree with the way Lord Sesshoumaru runs things. So they rebel."

Kagome nodded, "Just like every country, kingdom, or even village in the world."

"Plus, Lord Sesshoumaru has been gone for a while, so things have probably been piling up."

"Is there anything to do that's fun around here?" Kagome groaned, never realizing just how much she would miss having a laptop.

"We can take a bath." Sango suggested, but Kagome pouted. "Or not."

"Swimming would be better, but I don't even feel like that." She sighed, "Do you have any books?"

"Most of us don't know how to read."

"What?" Kagome gasped, "Well then that's it, then. I'm teaching you how to read." She looked around for a moment and grabbed a piece of thick paper and a quill and ink.

"Sit," she ordered, pointing at the chair across from her.

Sango complied, sitting next to her and looking at the paper as Kagome began to write.

"We'll start with the alphabet." Kagome began to write, saying the letters as she wrote them. When she was done, she began to write the words that went with them. "Apple, banana, cat, dog, elephant-"

"What's an elephant?" Sango asked, and Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Ok, egg." She smiled, "Fly, Ground-"

"And these are words that start with that letter?"

Kagome blinked, for the first time realizing she could never be teacher. "Yeah," she told her before continuing, all the way to zebra. Upon being asked what a zebra was, Kagome told her it was like a horse, but white and black.

Sango seemed absolutely fascinated with such a creature, and soon Kagome found herself telling her of all the animals she had never heard of.

"And if it touches you, you'll die?"

"Well, not necessarily, if you touch the top then you'll be ok, it's the little tentacle things that hurt. But they don't always kill you." Kagome explained.

"Jellyfish." Sango said again, testing the word out as if it was the best thing she'd ever said. "They're my new favorite." She smiled wide. "What does it look like, again?"

Kagome pulled out a new piece of paper and began to draw, she was no artist, but it came out looking pretty good. "Here, this is for you." She wrote "Jellyfish" at the top and handed it to her. Sango squealed, unable to take her eyes off the paper.

Until the door opened.

"Leave." Sesshoumaru ordered before Sango even opened her mouth. She instantly popped to her feet and went for the door, bowing before exiting, and shooting Kagome a silent goodbye.

Kagome didn't bother getting up, she also didn't bother hiding her distaste with just how rude he was. She went right back to drawing. She truthfully didn't feel like drawing, but it was better than making any eye contact with him.

"What are you doing?"

"Drawing." Kagome responded, gesturing to the half-finished crab.

"Why?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Because I'm bored." Kagome sighed, leaning back in the chair. "Why did you kick Sango out?" She frowned up at him.

"Because I felt like it," Sesshoumaru snapped, glaring at her with a flash of red in his eyes.

"Why do your eyes do that?" She asked.

Sesshoumaru blinked, admittedly surprised by the question. "Do what?" He asked.

"Turn red."

"That is none of your business." He snapped.

"Fine, can Sango and I eat lunch out in the garden?"

Was she doing this on purpose?

"Why do you want to eat outside?"

"Because I like the garden." Kagome folded her arms.

Sesshoumaru stared pointedly at the flowers on the table, "Evidently." He sighed, "Fine, you may eat outside."

"With Sango?"

"Fine." He rubbed his eyes tiredly. He had only been awake for a few hours and already he wished he could go back to being a dog.

"What's wrong?" Kagome found herself asking. She wondered silently why she cared, but decided not to take back the inquiry.

"Business," Sesshoumaru growled, "Stop asking questions."

"Why?"

His eyes flashed again, "Because I said so."

"So?"

His hand was a blur, but suddenly Kagome was off the chair with a cheek that burned. She touched it, surprised more by how fast he was than the pain.

"What the hell was that for?" She squealed.

He knelt down, grabbing her chin. "You need to learn your place before I lose my patience."

"What patience?" She asked, not even trying to get free, it wouldn't work anyway.

He was about to say something, but stop, a smirk crawling along his lips. "Enjoy the rest of the day pet." He rose, going to the door. "I'll see you at dinner."

Kagome sat on the floor, frowning at the door. Why had he come to the room in the first place? And what was so important about dinner?

She had a feeling she really didn't want to find out.

**IIIIII wanna find out =D**

**Do you?! **


	8. Torture of all Kind

**Heya guys, thanks so much for the support!**

**Sorry for the delay between each update, I have an idea for all this but I don't want to bring it all out too suddenly, so I'm trying to keep it interesting, but not bring things in too fast…**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

**By the way, in the next two chapters more lemons are going to occur, so if any of you don't like that, then shoo'.**

_Torture of all kind_

Kagome had remained in the room, wishing Sesshoumaru hadn't made Sango leave. They'd only been in each other's company for a few hours, if that, and now she was all alone until lunch, which by the way she had no idea when it was. Her stomach growled as if on cue and she hoped it would be soon.

Pushing the papers together, she put them back where they belonged and decided to do the only thing she could: check on lunch.

"Is he dead?" The leader of the Yoro Clan asked, rubbing his eyes with the heel of his palm.

"Yes sir…" A lower wolf youkai muttered as the other carted the dead body away.

"Bring out another," he sighed. For ten hours he had interrogated enemies, trying to gain some information on the Lord of the West's land. Anything would help, but no one was willing to budge. He had removed limbs, gouged out eyes, skinned, set on fire, beaten, whipped, anything that might make them break, but they all seemed too afraid of Sesshoumaru to give anything away. Apparently he couldn't torture as well as the inuyoukai. Frankly, it just made him want to hurt them more. On the upside of it all, he was getting his anger out.

"Please, please don't!" The demon gasped when he was forced to his knees in front of the wolves.

The leader blinked at him, had he really caught a break? "Of course not," he leaned down so he was eye level, "But you need to make it worth my while."

"Hello?" Kagome called when she entered the dining area again. It was empty, the surrounding areas silent. She frowned, wondering where everyone had gone. She was completely alone and wanted nothing more than to go back to the room and hang out with Sango again. Seeing as that was apparently the only time she could ever get a reprieve from this world…

She decided that perhaps they were cooking, and sought out the kitchen. Inside everyone was bustling about. Cooking and cleaning: chopping this, stirring that, sweeping and wiping those. It was like a kitchen on one of her shows, and for a moment all she wanted to do was join in. Kagome had always enjoyed cooking, and never failed to have the desire to get involved whenever watching some cooking show. The human girl was actually about to ask someone if they wanted any help when none other than Sango appeared.

"Hey! What are you doing down here?" She asked, holding a pot of something steamy.

"I thought I would come down to see when lunch would be ready." Kagome shrugged.

"The talk went fast…" Sango mused, setting the pot on a counter.

"You mean with Sesshoumaru?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, he just came in to bitch." Kagome grumbled, sniffing at the contents of the pot hungrily.

"He came in to what?" Sango frowned.

"Bitch," Kagome repeated, not realizing that Sango didn't understand the phrase. "I mean complain," she clarified and Sango nodded with an 'oh'.

"You better be careful with what you say," Sango muttered, glancing to the side as if someone was listening in. "You'd be surprised at what he hears."

"I don't care," Kagome curled her fingers.

"You should," Sango stared at her seriously, "From what I hear your punishment the other night was severe." She leaned in, her eyes darkening. "But you need to understand that that was nothing compared to how scary he can be."

Kagome nodded, frustrated but knowing that this wasn't a game, Sesshoumaru could easily kill her without a second thought. The only reason he hadn't was her apparent rarity.

"Fine, I'll be careful," she folded her arms. "Now, if you please, I would really like to get my mind off of things. Can I help?"

Sango was all smiles now, "Of course! Grab that spoon."

"What did you learn?"

"He didn't know much," the wolf yokai washed his hands in the stream running alongside their temporary camp. "Probably because he was so easy to break," he watching the blood rush down in the water. "No one trusted him with shit." He laughed bitterly, "So all we have is a few routes and camps."

"It's better than nothing."

"True," he stood, allowing his hands to air dry. "Still, we'll need more." He wasn't an idiot, taking on Sesshoumaru was seen by everyone as suicide. But he knew he had a chance with all of his allies and resources, and he had to try. To be able to control his and his own, allow them the freedom they deserve from a tyrant in the west. That was worth a shot.

"Tomorrow we hit one of their bigger supply camps," stretching his arms, the leader of the wolves made his way to his room to rest.

Lunch was ready. Kagome had informed Sango that they were allowed to eat outside, and Sango couldn't be happier. They had finished cooking, which Kagome had had a lot of fun doing to her surprise. Chopping tomatoes, grilling chicken, even boiling water, it was all fun. Thankfully it wasn't the girl's job to skin the animals, Kagome didn't think she could help with that…

They gathered their food and left the kitchen, settling at the table in the garden.

"Tell me more of the animals in your world!" Sango immediately requested when they sat down to eat.

Kagome laughed and started with fish, which seemed to be the most exotic. She told Sango of sharks, which Sango said she thought she heard of once or twice, she hadn't ever seen one though. She told her of whales and piranhas, as well as starfish. Then moved to other water-liking animals such as otters. For hours they sat in the garden, talking of Kagome's world and the creatures in it. Before long Kagome couldn't think of any, and the topic switched to demons of Sango's world.

Apparently there were demons of all kinds.

"Fish demons?"

"Oh tons, even frogs and crabs." Sango laughed at Kagome's expression.

"What about horses? Cats? Insects?" Kagome challenged, then gasped when Sango nodded at each one.

"Seriously, there's a demon for everything." Her face scrunched, "Makes you wonder how they came to be."

"Don't even want to think of that." Kagome leaned back in her chair and pulled her feet up on the chair. "So what about your family?"

"What about them?"

"Don't you …you know, miss them?"

Sango's whole demeanor changed and instantly Kagome regretted asking. "They're all gone now, except one."

"Oh really?" Kagome asked, glad she had at least someone.

"Kohaku," Sango nodded, "He's my little brother." Her eyes grew distant, and Kagome knew she was seeing something other than the garden. "We were all youkai taijiya, demon exterminators, back when humans were more common." She smiled sadly, "We were the only ones, of course. No one else had the bravery, or stupidity, to go up against demons." She was silent for a moment, reliving some moments. "I was sixteen when we were first beaten by demons so badly that there was no way to recover." Kagome wanted to tell her to stop, that she didn't have to keep going if she didn't want to, but before she could, Sango continued. "He came out of nowhere; he wiped out half of us before we even realized he was there, and the rest of us weren't even prepared to fight." Her fists clenched. "He looked like a man, like a normal every day person. But when you looked in his eyes you couldn't help but feel hopeless, terrified." She glared at her hands. "He killed all of them. There was no remorse in his eyes, no feeling whatsoever. It was as if we were bugs that annoyed him, all he wanted was to get rid of us." Sango closed her eyes. "My father had made me take Kohaku and run, but it wasn't much use. He was a demon, and we were human. There was no way to outrun him… He appeared in front of us, and we tried to fight, but we were no match at all."

Kagome bit her lip, trying not to cry. This was Sango's story, and she didn't want to look like she needed to be consoled. If anything, she wanted to console Sango, but she wasn't sure if it was wanted.

"He didn't kill us, obviously. He took us with him to his home, where he informed us that we belonged to him." Sango hugged herself, "He …did things, to me. Worse than I thought imaginable. And allowed his female underlings to do the same with Kohaku." Finally the tears broke from Sango, but somehow she worked through it. "I don't know how long it was before Sesshoumaru came. He wanted me because I was human, and then I was his. I guess I was a gift of peace or something. He was nicer in some ways, and much more protective of where I went and who touched me. I was thankful for that." Sango shook her head, "But it doesn't matter, Kohaku is still there." She wiped her eyes, "I don't even actually know if he's still alive, but sometimes I wish he wasn't." Kagome raised her eyebrows, "If he was, than he'd still be enduring the day to day torture. I don't know how he could handle it…"

Kagome scooted her chair closer so she could put her hands on Sango's. "His name is Naraku." She said, "And I wish more than anything that I had the strength to destroy him and free my brother." She looked at Kagome, "I want to rip him apart for the things he did, the things he's probably doing."

Kagome nodded, pulling her into a hug. She wanted to say something, to apologize for her loss or give her words of comfort, but there wasn't anything she could think of. Kagome had been through a lot in the past day and a half, but it was tiny compared to what had happened to Sango. There was no way she could understand the loss and pain, or even the desire to kill the one responsible. She hated Sesshoumaru, but realized she didn't want to kill him. Perhaps it was the miko coming out in her, seeing the good in everyone, even the demons.

Whatever the case, Kagome pushed all thoughts away and focused on the girl in her arms. She held Sango against her and stroked her hair, not caring how long they would be sitting in the garden. She felt Sango needed the release, and was more than willing to give it to her.

The sun had begun to set, sending a deep orange glow across the world. Kagome marveled at its beauty, glad something good came of her being here. She could never see such a thing in her world, especially in the city.

Sango had calmed down, and had been quiet for a while. In fact, they had been that way for so long it had come as sort of a surprise when she sat up, releasing herself from Kagome's arms.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled, wiping her eyes with her sleeves. "I didn't mean to lay all of that on you."

"Sango," Kagome said, trying to give her a small smile. "It's ok, really. You didn't have to tell me your story, but I'm not mad or anything that you did." She shrugged, "I see you as a friend, and I am here for you if you need to talk, ok?" She rubbed her tired arms, "Don't worry about anything."

"Thank you," Sango mirrored her smile.

For a moment they sat in silence, looking out at the golden tinted flowers. It was calm and quiet, so of course it wasn't hard to hear the man approaching.

The girls turned, and Kagome recognized the youkai from her first night, Gonoku. He didn't give any sort of pleasantries, instead just announcing, "Kagome, you are to return to Lord Sesshoumaru's room to get cleaned up for dinner. Sango, you are requested in the kitchen." With that said, he turned and walked away from them.

"Nice guy," Kagome rolled her eyes, standing up from her chair begrudgingly.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later on," Sango said. She stood awkwardly, and Kagome hugged her.

"Don't be all worried around me now."

Sango smiled before leaving her to go back to the kitchen.

Kagome sighed and figured she may as well get back to the room to change. Although, why she had to change for dinner didn't make a whole lot of sense to her.

When she walked back into the room, it was empty. On the bed was a very soft pink, almost white dress. It was much looser than the kimono she had on – in fact, it looked almost like a regular sun dress from home. Upon putting it on, Kagome felt a little exposed, especially without a bra. It held her in place, but only barely. Her cleavage showed a little, but thankfully not too much, but it was just as short as the kimono, and seeing as it was a flowing dress, it was much easier to flash.

Once again, of course no underwear, and Kagome groaned as she self-consciously pulled the dress down every time she took a step.

To the dining hall she went, but upon entering she was smacked in the face with the sound of laughter and talking, and the delicious scent of food. She wasn't all that hungry, the lunch she and Sango had was pretty big, but it wasn't like she was going to refuse Sesshoumaru. Apparently he had a plan for dinner, and as much as she wanted to tell him to suck it, she didn't want to make things worse for herself.

There were tons of people inside, with what she assumed, when she saw Sango, were human servants bustling about to give food and drinks to everyone. Only the front chair was empty, which meant the hundreds of seats at the table were all filled. A lot of them glanced her way as she awkwardly waited at the door, unsure of what to do. Should she go sit in Sesshoumaru's chair? Or would he flip out? Was she supposed to just stand here until someone told her what to do?

For some reason her mind reeled back to the first day of middle school, when she didn't know anyone had hadn't damn clue where to sit at lunch.

Oddly enough, she was thankful when Sesshoumaru entered the room, at least all the attention was off of her now.

"Pet, come to me." Ok, maybe not.

Glaring at him, Kagome clenched the edge of her dress. "I have a name."

"I know." Sesshoumaru said, one arm draped over his chair.

She could stand there and demand he say it, or give in and walk over to him.

She went with the stupid decision, of course.

"Say it and maybe I'll come over there." She snapped. Maybe she was expecting a few 'oohs', like in school, but to her surprise there was dead silence. Everyone at the table either stared at her like she was a dead girl walking, or looked at their feet like they were suddenly the most interesting things in the world.

Sesshoumaru bared his teeth, she could tell she was making him angry, but for some reason he still seemed happy.  
>He was happy. Did she want to know why?<p>

With a gulp Kagome reconsidered her initial decision and walked past everyone to get to him. She still held her dress down with each step, flattening it over and over when she finally reached her destination.

Sesshoumaru looked down at her and gestured to the table. "Bend over."

"What?" Kagome gasped, face getting hot. She didn't even look at the people at the table, she only had terrified, begging eyes for the demon in front of her. _Please, please don't do this._

"Bend. Over."

"Why?" Kagome got out finally.

"I owe you two punishments, pet." He smirked, leaning on his arm.

"For what?" Kagome asked, trying to stall to think of …what, exactly?

"You disobeyed when I told you not to cum until I allowed," _Did he really just say that in front of all of them?! _"And today you tested my patience far too much. You need to learn what happens when you do not obey my commands."

Kagome began to tremble. What exactly was he going to do?

"Bend over, pet. Before I make you."

**Uh oh!**

**I'm bad at these ending things... **


	9. A Pet's Place

**Ahhhh! Sorry sorry sorry! You guys are so amazing and I'm taking forever to update… Sorry! I'll try to be faster next time!**

**Also, if this chappy isn't all that fantastical …I lost a tiny bit of inspiration here but I really wanted to update, soooo this shall be the bleh chapter. Forgive me!**

**Don't own Inuyasha blah blah.**

_A Pet's Place_

"_Bend over, pet. Before I make you."_

A shiver ran down from Kagome's head to her bare toes. Her fists clenched the edge of the dress tightly, as if doing so would prevent her having to obey his command. Damn him. Damn Sesshoumaru and his incessant need to humiliate her. Why couldn't he have just left her alone? Why her? Why not some other girl?!

Kagome started. How could she think such a thing? She would never wish such a fate on anyone… What if he had, though?

Suddenly Kagome was angry. What if he had picked some other girl? What if he had chosen a less stubborn human, one who would have broken immediately? It was by sheer luck that the one he chose was so bull headed she was almost stupid.

"You're once again testing my patience." Kagome glared up at Sesshoumaru. She prepared herself for the consequences and opened her mouth-

But before she could even say the defiant words, Sesshoumaru had her by the neck. He lifted her and in the same fluid motion he slammed her onto the table. The empty plates and glasses shattered underneath her and she screamed in pain. Just as she reached to dig a fork out from under her butt Sesshoumaru's clawed fingers gripped her dress and yanked, tearing the fabric from her body. She jerked and a second later she lay naked in front of him and the rest of the room.

"Stop!" She squealed, trying her best to cover up, "What are you doing?"

"You have defied me at every turn, stretched my patience every which way, disobeyed me at every chance, and attempted physical assault." The demon king leaned down, pressing his clothed form against her shivering skin. "You will be punished for your crimes, and will learn from it or I will have to make it worse." He grinned, "Admittedly, I hope you continue. I do enjoy punishing you."

Kagome bared her teeth, "Listen, assho-" He stuffed a dinner roll into her mouth.

"I'm going to enjoy this, pet." His claws ran along her fingers, which were covering her breasts and lower bits. Goosebumps rose on her skin and she shifted underneath the press of his body. Her eyes glistened with tears she refused to let go.

Sesshoumaru paused, looking at her face. Already she had gone from being terrified to being silently livid. The silent part was probably his fault, considering he had shoved a piece of food in her mouth, but that look was not what he wanted on his new human's face. He wanted submission, a little stubbornness was fine, it made it fun even, but not _that _look. Sesshoumaru knew that look, if he took her here, like this, he would never break her.

Unless…

"Very well, pet. If you are going to be like that, I do not wish to have you." The entire room took in a breath, all wondering without words what he meant. Kagome's anger evaporated instantly in surprise; was an angry look all she had to do to get him to leave her alone? No, it couldn't be that easy.

He let her go, allowing her to cover herself up and remove the bread from her mouth.  
>Maybe it was that easy.<p>

Sesshoumaru straightened up and looked around for a moment; no one moved a muscle, not wanting to attract any sort of attention to themselves. But finally he found what, or rather who, he wanted. The demon king walked across the room, and to Kagome's horror, he grabbed Sango's arm. She didn't move, in fact she kept her eyes straight and her body still. When he pulled her towards the table, she followed without complaint, and set down the tray she had in her hands when he told her to.

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome mumbled, not wanting to see this. "Sesshoumaru, please, whatever you're about to do, please don't." She had gotten up from the table, covering herself up as best she could with the little bit of fabric she had left.

He ignored her of course, telling Sango to turn around so her back was to him. He took a chair from one of his guests and put it in front of her, instructing her to bend down and grab the arms to keep her steady.

Kagome took a moment to admire the fact that Sango wasn't even shaking, she kept her head low but not out of shame, because it was a part of her duties. If she didn't then, well, she would be punished.

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome snapped, pulling herself out of the small shock. This was her best friend in this place, and what the bastard demon was about to do was because of her, she couldn't allow that to happen. He was going to punish her by punishing Sango, and Kagome just couldn't live with that.

"Stop!" She went towards Sesshoumaru, not sure what she was going to do when she got there, but she would figure that out in the next seven steps.

Not listening to her, Sesshoumaru flipped up the tiny bit of dress covering the curve of Sango's ass. He bared her bottom to the room, running his hands along her skin.

"Sesshoumaru!"

He ran two fingers along her core, teasing her until she grew wet. With a smirk, he began to ready himself behind her.

"Stop it!"

Sesshoumaru looked down at Kagome, who was now only a foot away. He didn't say anything, but he kept his eyes locked with hers as he pushed himself into Sango.

A small noise came from her friend and Kagome felt herself tense with fury. Her stomach clenched with the anger. Knowing it was a bad idea, but frankly not giving a shit, Kagome raised her hand, intending to bring it around to hit Sesshoumaru.

Something else hit him, though. A light; a bright, pink light smacked into the demon, sending him across the room and out the window. With a crash suddenly the strongest man in the room was gone.

No one even breathed. There was a moment of complete stillness, not a noise or movement, not even from the summer bugs.

Then suddenly everyone was up and moving; every single person there left in a rush. It was silent, but the desire to get the hell out was obvious. The servants began to collect the plates and glasses, getting the table and the rest of the room cleaned up as quickly as their human hands could move. Two others ran to the shattered window and in about three seconds had all the little pieces swept up and away.

Sango and Kagome stood, still in shock. Sango straightened herself and looked at Kagome, "What did you do?" She asked.

Kagome blinked at her, "What are you talking about?"

"That was you!" Sango snapped, "You're a priestess!" She squealed, her hands in her hair. "Oh Kami, why didn't you say so?!" She was practically hyperventilating, and Kagome grabbed her shoulders.

"Sango! Calm down," she shook her a little. "I didn't do that, no way. I don't even know what _that_ was!"

"_That_ was a purifying …_blast!"_ Sango had to take a moment to find the right word. She suddenly stopped, staring at Kagome like she was the plague.

"Did… did I kill him?" Kagome swallowed, feeling a rush of gratefulness and terror at the same time.

"No," Sango said, her voice filled with dread.

Kagome stared at her, the realization of what she had done finally dawning on her. "What do I do?"

"Beg." Sango said, "No, grovel." She shook her head, "Anything… anything at all." She backed away, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Kagome shouted, "Sorry for what?"

"You're dead, Kagome." Tears were in her eyes, "There is nowhere for you to hide now."

"Thanks for the foreboding news, Sango." Kagome growled.

"Kagome! This is serious! You just attacked _Lord Sesshoumaru! _He's the demon lord of the west, you idiot!" Sango put her face in her hands, trying to calm herself down. "This is bad," her breathing was picking up again. "I-I don't know what to tell you, Kagome. Just… just hide. Don't let him catch you."

Kagome watched her run off towards the kitchens. The blood drained from her face, and finally it hit her.

Kagome ran out of the room. If Sesshoumaru wasn't dead, and given the terror of the guests he probably wasn't even injured, she only had moments before he'd come back.

A howl crashed through the castle, chilling her to the bones. Was that him?

She ran faster.

**A few of you got your wish! She fought back, but oh nooooo what's he gonna do?**

**Sorry again for the not-so-great chappy… Next one will be better!**


	10. What to do when a demon is after you

**Thank you guys so much for your reviews, I'm so glad you're enjoying it! :D**

**Sorry, by the way. I went back to look over a few things aaaand wow! I really made it confusing – there were like no breaks between times and places, ahh how do you guys deal with me?! I'll fix it, but then… you guys already read it. Even still, sorry!**

**Inuyasha isn't mine~**

_What to do when a demon is after you_

_Shit, shit, shit! _Kagome hugged the dress around her as best she could, but frankly it wasn't her biggest worry. She had to figure out what the hell she was going to do. _Run away? Hide?_ She paused at the door to Sesshoumaru's room; _Try again?_

She threw the door open, slammed it behind her in case someone was followed, and pushed a chair in front of it. She knew it wouldn't stop anyone in this whole place, except maybe one of the humans, but it would make a hell of a racket, and if she decided to hide then she'd need it.

First she tore the dress off and tossed it to the floor, there was no point hiding now that she was alone. She began running about the room, shaking all the way down to her toes. At one point she finally stopped, physically stopped herself in front of the bed and took a deep breath.

_My name is Kagome Higarashi._ She closed her eyes. _And I am so much smarter than this. _Kagome had been here for what felt like years, and already he had worked into her mind. She felt like a scared child, running away from her mom after stealing cookies. She rolled her eyes, _Yeah, my male demon mom who I blasted out a window and probably wants me dead. _

She shook her head, _Ok, ok. Think like one of your TV shows. _ With a groan, Kagome noted silently that this wasn't about one of her dumb cop shows. If she ran they wouldn't find her with finger prints and blood spatter, they'd …what? Smell her?

She raised an eyebrow. Sesshoumaru _was_ an inu. Perhaps that _is _how he would find her. Made sense…

"Ok, so… scent." She spun around and ran for Sesshoumaru's closet. Throwing the door open, Kagome flew inside and tore the first bit of clothing she saw from the racks. It looked like a robe almost, and on her it felt like a whole blanket, but thankfully it would cover her completely. She pulled on the smallest boots she could find and yanked her hair back into a sash she found in a drawer.

After closing up the closet, trying her best to make it look like she hadn't gone in there (wouldn't want to tip off Sesshouamaru), Kagome glanced around the room one last time before deciding she was good to go.

Kagome exited the room, pulling the chair with her so if anyone entered they would hit it and hopefully assume her still in there.

"Anything else I should know?" The wolf demon asked, looking at the small village on the outskirts of the Western lands. The people roamed around freely, obviously feeling safe and sound. Their leader, the great Ice King, was their protector… of course they felt no need to fear.

"No, sir. Of the fifty that attacked us, no one survived."

"Fifty?"

"Fifty, exactly." The lower demon confirmed.

"Including the one who told us about this village?" The other asked.

"He died of his injuries last night, sorry my lord."

Said lord shrugged, "One less enemy to worry about, and we got all we could out of him."

"So what are we doing here?" It was a small village, only about eighty lowly demons inhabited it. The location wasn't that great, the nearest fresh water was a small stream seven miles up-hill, and the ground wasn't ideal for farming, partly because of the soil itself, and the mountain rising up in the short distance took out most of the sun. The location wasn't terrible, but it wasn't that great. The wolf leader could think of a thousand places, not that far, that would be much better than this. Hell, if they moved themselves closer to the stream it would make a lot of things much simpler.

"Do you want to take over this village for our cause?" He asked his companion.

With a shrug, he responded with an, "Eh."

"Exactly. This village is the perfect place to live if you fear an attack. It's certainly the last place I'd give a shit about."

"Then why are we here?"

"Because," his leader smirked, "I just discovered what they're doing here, and why they're so close to a mountain."

The second caught on, "Miners?" He asked.

"Yeah, but what are they mining?" He turned back, his fists clenching. "Silver."

"Do they know?"

"They were told by someone of our …allergies."

The younger wolf scoffed, "Yeah, that's one word for it."

"They have been mining it for only a few weeks now, so they can't have much. But they are secretly transporting it all directly into the dog's castle."

"So what do we do?"

"We close the mine."

Kagome could barely breath. She ran run all the way down the grand stair case to the main doors and left without being stopped once. She felt like it could be a trap, but figured what with the newly angered Lord, maybe everyone else had a similar idea to her.

Get the hell out.

She ran all the way across the courtyard and to the wall that surrounded the castle. She knew from Sango, and looking out the windows, that it made a complete circle, and the only way in or out was to jump it, which even for Sesshoumaru would be impossible, or go through the gate. Which was also pretty damn impossible.

But tonight there was an enraged dog demon on the loose, and no one wanted to be caught alone.

She hoped there wouldn't anyone at the gate standing guard, but luck wasn't on her side. It was a fifty/fifty chance, and she guessed that the only reason they had the guts to stay was because if Sesshoumaru came back and no one was there a hell of a lot of people would be killed.

Even still, there were plenty of people trying to get out of the Western lands and run off home. Perhaps she could sneak out with them?

Carriages made their way to the gate in droves, but there weren't an infinite number of them, she'd have to make her move soon.

And move she did.

Kagome bolted for the nearest carriage, thankful for the fact that the one piece of clothing she grabbed was a dark blue with even darker purple stripes. She was a mere blur in the night.

That blur made her way behind a carriage and slipped into a small group of servants walking next to it begrudgingly. She stayed behind them, but close enough to look like she belonged. If they noticed her, they didn't show it. Maybe they didn't care…

The lady in the carriage, a very pompous-looking woman with loud pink hair that seemed to melt into her face, stuck her head out. "Get a move on, I can smell the Lord! I want to be as far away as I can. Hurry it up!"

Kagome kept her smile to herself; looked like the robe was working.

"You will act like travelers for a night. Make something up about how terrible I am or something." The leader of the wolves stood in front of four younger men, who stared at him with nothing but respect.

"You want us to pretend like we ran away from our evil leader, or something?" The youngest asked.

"Yes, make them trust you. You will act as if all your love and allegiance is for the dog." The men all nodded in understanding. "Once you make friends, ask them if they want help with their work." He stopped, "Remember, you know nothing of the mine. You have to get them to tell you about it." He looked between them, for the third time considering only sending one of them. "You are nothing but helpful demons who wish to pay them back for taking you in." He smiled, "Assuming they take you in."

With one last look, he waved them off. "Report back if anything comes up."

The men took off at a run. They would get outside of camp and knock each other around, make it look as if they were beaten by a poor leader, before begging for help from the villagers. It wasn't a fool proof plan by a long shot, but the entrance to the mine was still hidden, and frankly, no one could think of a better, faster, plan.

Kagome had gotten away from the pink haired lady and her entourage a long time ago. As soon as they broke into a run, the horses and the poor servants, she went with, but gradually fell behind. No one seemed to notice, thank Kami, and eventually Kagome was on her own.

In the middle of the wilderness.

In a time and place she didn't belong.

A human female, alone now probably surrounded by demons and other unsightly creatures.

Fuck.

Immediately Kagome ran for the tree-line, she had heard running water for a long time and had been intending to go to it as soon as she was free from the carriage. Hopefully the sound would hide her clumsy footing in the giant boots, and the running water would hide her scent. In theory of course, she was no expert on this…

"Stupid demons," she grumbled when she arrived at the stream. She fell to the bank and shoved her hands in, reveling in the cool water rushing along her fingers. Bringing it up to her mouth she took a small taste and, once deciding it was fresh water, took a long drink.

The idea of being alone in such a dangerous place hadn't yet crashed down on her. The only thing in her mind was the fact that she was away from Sesshoumaru.

"You look like shit, Benkoku." Ganta laughed, slapping his friend in the arm. The four wolves had really pounded each other, wanting to make the story look real. It had turned from a necessary look to a pissing contest quickly.

"I wouldn't if you hadn't thrown me in mud," Benkoku snapped, still trying to get it off his hands.

"Oh quit whining, it makes it look more real." Heji said, silently rubbing his arm where Ganta had stepped on it.

"Can we go over the story again?" The fourth, youngest member of their little group, Tenomoro, piped up. He was there for sympathy, the other three looked like big tough guys, but Tenomoro was almost adorable.

Ganta groaned, "Our lord was beating on you for dropping a box of apples."

"And we told him to stop," Benkoku interjected.

"We could bear to see our little friend get hurt." Heji explained.

"So we fought, but we lost to his brute strength." Ganta continued.

"And then were kicked out for our 'insubordination'," Heji quoted their lord.

"We know the only one to beat him is Sesshoumaru, so we're going for help." Benkoku finished with a smile.

"Ok…" Tenomoro muttered, dropping his head. He raised his hand to rub his black eye, which he knew he shouldn't do, when a scent caught his nose. "I smell him…" he whispered.

The others didn't hear him, but this was too important to let go. "Guys!" He hissed, "I smell him!"

They stopped, about to rebuke their friend for playing such a joke, when Ganta jumped in. "I do too."

For a moment, the four stood still, sniffing the air. They were downwind of the mountain, which meant the Lord of the Western lands was up there.

"Should we take a look?" Tenomoro gulped, this was so not what he signed up for.

"Yes," Ganta looked at him, "But don't worry, we're going against the wind. It will hide our scent."

The four took off up the mountain, the steep hill and rocky side no problem for the wolves inside them. They could run for hours if they had to, on the toughest terrain with barely anything to drink or eat. It was a survival test that taught them how, one that was demanded of all wolves in the clan.

They ran for a good ten minutes before the scent got stronger, and it took them that long to realize it wasn't moving. "Perhaps he's taking a break or something."

"Running around all night, needed a rest." Benkoku nodded.

"Shut it," Ganta snarled. The Lord of the West was close enough for them to smell him, talking was far too dangerous.

"Guys," Tenomoro whispered, peering through a bush.

Ganta was about to snap at him, but something in the young wolve's eyes made him pause. He crouched next to him and looked through. He had to force himself not to gasp in surprise.

A woman, obviously human by the smell she carried with her, which admittedly he hadn't detected before because he was so focused on Sesshoumaru. She sat by the stream, drinking the water like she hadn't had any for days. She looked healthy, full cheeks, dark hair… a few other things pointed out to him as well everytime she leaned forward, but Ganta kept himself in check.

"Why does she smell like him?" Tenomoro asked.

"The robe," Haji explained, "It's expensive, something only a lord would wear."

"Did she steal it?"

"If she did, then she must be on the run…" Haji closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them again, he nodded. "Her heart is fluttering like a rabbit's. She's scared, and I smell sweat as well. She's been running for a while."

"From Sesshoumaru?" Tenomoro raised his eyebrows. A human girl was able to get away from him?

"What should we do?" Benkoku asked, looking to Ganta.

"We could always offer our assistance."Ganta shrugged, "She might know something."

"And if she doesn't talk?" Benkoku looked back up at the girl.

"Please, she's a human girl. It's not that hard to get them to talk." Ganta stood up, about to push the bush aside and step into the light.

Then a familiar smell practically slapped him in the face.

"_Shit!_" He plopped back down, bringing the other three with them.

"What?"

"Shut up!" Ganta whispered, pointing his finger to the scene in front of them.

There was no mistaking this time. It was definitely Sesshoumaru he smelled. It was as if the dog was pushing his scent out, warning every creature able to smell him that he was coming. But why warn them all?

_Probably to tell us to back the fuck off._

**Ok guys! I hope that was better than the last one – a bit of a setting up point. **

**I have a bunch of ideas I want to do but I'm trying to be careful not to rush into anything, I don't want to have one thing thrown at you all after another. Gets a little tiresome after a while…**

**I hope it was good! **

**Thanks for reading, you amazing people!**


	11. What not to do when a demon is after you

**It took me forever to figure out what to write here… I had two ways to go, but decided on this because I thought my other idea was too… boring? I dunno, I just didn't feel it – I'm sure all of you guessed what was going to happen next though. I hope it's not a downer…! I'm also sure you all know who the mysterious 'pack leader' is, I have no idea why I am even trying to conceal it…**

**Also, I think I made the wolf demons sound similar to lycanthropes… I didn't really try to, but I do like some of the things about werewolves, so I wanted to throw some things in. Sorry if it bothers any of you!**

**Thanks for the reviews guys, you're all super amazing. :'3**

_What not to do when a demon is after you_

The human, the only human in the vicinity for miles, had no idea what was lurking in the shadows. The danger that was so close a demon could taste it.

Of course, as previously mentioned, she was human. She wouldn't taste the danger until the cause of it was miles closer.

Oh wait, there he is.

Kagome looked up, the wind had picked up, blowing her hair into her eyes. She lifted a hand to brush her hair behind her ear, when the wind stopped as quickly as it started. With a frown, the raven haired girl started to turn-

A hand grabbed her head and shoved forward. Unbeknownst to her, if he had pushed as hard as he wanted, her head would have flown off before she even felt it on her hair. Her face broke the surface of the water and she screamed, bubbles flying out in front of her.

Never again would she yell at those people on TV for not holding their breath when someone shoved their head under water. It always pissed her off that something so small could save their lives, but now? It was hard to even wrap her head around the idea of _holding her breath._ What did that even mean? She couldn't remember how to think, let alone breath.

Just as her air ran out, Kagome was yanked back, her hair soaking the robe she covered up with. Claws scratched her head as the assailant pulled her hair back, bringing her face to face with-

Sesshoumaru.

"Fuck," Kagome whispered, almost relaxing against his hand. He caught her, she was screwed. At least she didn't have the anxiety anymore… In fact, she felt oddly calm. As if he-

He pushed her head back under and the anxiety returned in a rush. Was he trying to kill her?

Kagome screamed under the water, wishing someone would hear and come help. But then, why would they? She saw all those strong demons leave in terror, she knew they could tell who he was by his scent… and if they came across the Lord of the West killing a human? A human who had just attacked him, no less. Why the hell would they help?

Her breath ran out and she wait. Her eyes slammed shut as she forced herself not to take a breath, the rushing in her ear went from a whir to a roar. She was going to die… this was it.

The hand was suddenly gone, and her struggles took her out of the water. Kagome flew out, holding the back of her head and gasping in the precious air she needed so badly. Her eyes wandered, looking aimlessly for Sesshoumaru, wondering where he'd gone.

"Shit, just leave!" Someone shouted, to her still roaring ears it sounded so far away, but when she turned towards the voice he was only a few yards from her.

The man was surprisingly short, and somehow looked the most normal out of everyone she had seen so far in this world. All he had on was what looked like a wolf pelt around his waist, long enough to act as a sort of skirt. More animal skin protected his shins and forearms, but otherwise he was completely naked. He was looking back and forth between her, and somewhere she couldn't see. He looked downright terrified, and the reason for that Kagome was lost.

Then Sesshoumaru rose from out of nowhere. He had been on the ground, probably why she didn't see him, and his eyes had gone completely red. At this point, the obvious dawned on Kagome. Sesshoumaru hid something; behind his cold, dark exterior was something even more murderous. Kind of a scary thought…

"Tenomoro! Get the fuck outta there!" Kagome looked to her right, feeling nothing but confusion when she saw three more men, dressed very similarly. What the hell?

She looked back at the first and noticed he was shaking frantically, and for that she couldn't blame him. Sesshoumaru scared the shit out of her.

He advanced and Kagome knew she had to do something, "Stop!" Was the best thing she could think of.

Hey, it got their attention.

Sesshoumaru turned his red eyes on her, and if not for the slight incline of his head she wouldn't have realized given the fact that he had no pupils.

"S-stop, he was just…" He was just what? "Caught in the line of fire." Kagome stood up, surprised she even could, and held her hands up as if it would help.

"Tenomoro, come on!" Sesshoumaru turned his head towards them, and somehow the young man finally remembered how to run. He turned and went for his friends, leaving Kagome to deal with King Asshole by herself.

Still… he saved her from drowning. Either one purpose, or simply because they accidentally stumbled on the scene, it was still something to be grateful for.

As they went into the trees, none of them saying anything, the big one smacking anyone who did.

She watched them longingly, wishing more than anything she could go with them. Anything was better than this…

"What?" The voice startled her and she glanced back at the demon who seemed to own her soul.

"'What' what?" She asked, glaring at him. In her eyes, she had done nothing wrong. He was hurting, or going to hurt, her friend, and that wasn't something she could just stand by and watch.

"You wish to go with the wolves?" He asked, an eyebrow raised. Sesshoumaru's eyes seemed to have softened, turning into more of a soft pink than a blood red. The question confused her, why did he care? But she answered it truthfully.

"Of course I do, you ass." Kagome growled, "If I stay with you I'm forced into everything I don't want to do, and punished for not wanting to do them." She rubbed her neck, "If I go with them-"

"Four wolf demons you've never met? Yes, much safer." Sesshoumaru looked back to normal, and Kagome questioned whether or not this was the calm before the storm.

"I didn't know you either." She grumbled, not really having much of an argument. "But that doesn't matter, I'd rather go with them and hope that it's better, than stay with you and know that it's not."

Sesshoumaru seemed to think about it, but that was just wishful thinking. As if he would let her leave and go-

"Leave," he told her, "Go with them."

Kagome stared at him as if he had just sprouted four arms and horns. "Wait, what?"

So suddenly he was centimeters from her face, their noses touching. If not for the hand that appeared behind her head she would have fallen backwards.  
>He stared into her eyes for what felt like forever with such intensity she thought her face was going to melt off, before he finally spoke.<p>

"Go with them, human. Go and find out whether or not it's better." He bared his fangs, "But do not expect a warm welcome _when _you return."

Kagome stared at him, unable to respond. Was he serious?

Sesshoumaru turned from her and leapt out of sight. She listened for a moment still not believing that he had left.

Kagome blinked, then took off at a run. She bounded after the wolf demons, not bothering to hide herself. She made as much noise as she could – let them know she was coming.

"Hey!" She called, "Wait!" She couldn't see or hear them, but she knew they could. Kagome was like a giant stepping on a million dead leaves or bubble wrap, it was damn obvious she was coming.

Then she saw them, all four stopped and watched as she ran up to them. It had been forever since she ran so much, or so fast, and so when she reached them she was out of breath.

"Please," she asked immediately, "Please. Wherever you're going, take me with."

"What?" The tallest one asked, absolutely flabbergasted.

"Where's Sesshoumaru?" The one Kagome knew to be Tenomoro asked.

"He left, told me to go after you," she said honestly.

"And why would he do that?" One of the others asked.

Kagome shrugged, "Maybe I pissed him off for the last time."

"Sesshoumaru doesn't just let people go who piss him off," the tall one snapped, "He kills them."

"Maybe he loves me too much," Kagome snorted, not believing it. But it was definitely more believable that the idea that he would just let her go.

The four looked at each other, as if thinking it over.

"Do you really think that's true?" She asked.

One of them looked at the tall guy, "Worth the risk?"

The tall one shrugged, "There isn't exactly a risk, she's human. What could she do?" He looked at her and smiled, "He'll want to see her, just in case it's true."

Before she even realized it, something that felt suspiciously like a fist hit her in the back of the head. Stars exploded in her vision, and soon all she saw was the ground. She tried to stay awake, to call for help, but her body wouldn't listen. And soon… nothing.

"Tell me again why we are taking her with?" Heji muttered.

"Yeah, I mean, she's pissed off the dog, why do we want to deal with her?" Benkoku grumbled, throwing the girl on his other shoulder. He was a demon, but that didn't mean his arms didn't get tired.

"And why did we have to knock her out?" Tenomoro fiddled with his fingers, looking at his feet. He felt bad for the girl; he hadn't wanted to get in the middle, but when he saw a defenseless human, a very pretty one at that, he couldn't help it. It was in his blood.

Ganta sighed, rubbing his eyes. He wasn't sure when he had become the unspoken leader of the small group, but he wasn't really enjoying it.

"First, because obviously she was important enough _to_ piss him off, and get away with it." He added, "Have you ever known anyone to piss him off that much and live?" He waited, "Exactly. Not only that, but she's a female, and a human. That's twice the insult." Ganta shrugged, "I figure she must be important to him somehow, at least enough to not kill her."

"But why did we-"

"We knocked her out," Ganta interrupted Tenomoro, "Because we don't want her knowing where we are." He rolled his eyes, "Whether or not she makes it back to the dog, she could let some information slip. It's better she wakes up unaware of where she is or how she got there."

Tenomoro nodded, "I suppose…"

The group shuffled on, all growing more frustrated at the fact that they were still beaten up, tired, and hungry. Apparently this was to be a long night.

The group had arrived with much surprise to the entire pack. Even more surprise came when the scent hit them, and the rumors began. They tried to ignore it…

When they found the alpha of their pack, he looked more annoyed than anything.

"Why the hell do I care about some bitch?" He snapped.

"Human," Tenomoro corrected quietly. Normally he would have been hit, but Ganta spoke up before that could happen.

"She was being chased by Sesshoumaru," he explained. "We found her sitting by a stream, worn out as if she had been running."

"Then the dog showed up." Heji intervened, taking a step forward.

Ganta glanced at him before continuing, "He attacked her," he tried to shorten it, given the annoyed look on his leader's face. "He didn't look like he was trying to kill her, at least not right away." He rubbed the back of his head, "Anyway, Tenomoro was spotted-" he lied due to the fact that he would probably be punished for purposely giving their position away and putting them all in danger- "and Sesshoumaru allowed her to follow us after he told us to fuck off."

The alpha raised an eyebrow at the unbelievable story. "You're serious?"

"Yes sir." Benkoku grunted, hefted Kagome to his other arm.

"Fine," he sighed, "Put her…" he thought about it, "Put her in my bed. Maybe the comfort will make her more apt to give us information."

They nodded and Benkoku went off to do as much.

Kagome's head was pounding. She had had headaches before, but this was a doozy. She groaned, bringing her hand up to rub her temples. Keeping her eyes closed, she slowly sat up, wrapping her blanket around her to keep the soft chill out. She frowned at the heavy roughness of the blanket, and peaked an eye open, wondering what sort of material it was made out of.

Animal fur? Sesshoumaru liked silk, or anything smooth as far as she could tell, why would he have this?

"Took you long enough to wake up." A voice, strikingly higher than Sesshoumaru's – one of the servants?

"How long have I been asleep?" Kagome rubbed her eyes with the heel of her palm before finally opening them fully. She expected the ornate designs and colorful rugs of Lord Sesshoumaru's room, but was instead met with stone walls, lit with only two torches that stood at what she assumed was a makeshift door.

"Forgive me for the lack of decour," the voice sounded like it was smiling, "But we are not at my home, otherwise it would be much more comfortable."

Kagome looked down on what she was laying on, not really knowing what to expect. Under her fingers was more fur, and given the squishy feel of it, she assumed she was on at least six or seven pelts. It was surprisingly comfortable, but not exactly a warm welcoming given the world she was in.

Forcing herself to remain calm, she did her best to recall the events that led up to her waking up on a bed of dead animal fur. "H-How did I get here?" She looked around, readying herself to stand up.

"My men brought you here," the voice stated simply.

Kagome got up, "Well then they brought me against my will, I didn't want-"

A man was suddenly in front of her, dressed more than the ones from earlier, but not by much. He had armor on, but it was light, meant for swiftness. His long black hair was pulled in a ponytail and his blue eyes pierced into hers, making her knees weak with worry. The look was dominant, territorial …Kagome gulped when she thought the proper word; wolflike.

"You asked them to bring you with them, did you not?" He was just standing in front of her, only just under an arm lengths away, but he felt so imposing. If she hadn't met Sesshoumaru she'd say he was terrifying.

"I guess…" she mumbled, "But I didn't ask to be knocked out." She tried to snap at him, but she couldn't find her voice.

"True, but we couldn't let you know the route to our home."

"What, do you think I would tell?"

"Yes." The abruptness of his answer made Kagome go silent for a moment, and she tried to find some way to fight back, but it wasn't like he was going to apologize. And anyway the result would be the same. Instead, she sighed and let it go. Much worse had happened.

"Alright, well, can you at least grace me with your name?" She decided, folding her arms. For the first time she remembered all she was wearing was a too-big robe that was very revealing if she wasn't careful, and self consciously pulled it around herself tightly.

"My name is Kouga, and I am alpha wolf of the Yoro Clan."


	12. Wolf Territory

**Heya guys! I missed you soooo much. ^.^**

**I waited a little longer with this one because I wanted to gauge your guys' reaction to Kouga coming in, I wanted to make sure you guys wouldn't be all "uggghhh" and you weren't, yaaay.**

**Also, I've noticed that the little squiggle lines I do don't transfer onto Fanfic, so I've changed them to "—" so I don't have to go back and fix it every time…**

**Anyway, here you go!**

**And thanks again for the loves!**

**I don't own Inuyasha (sigh).**

_Wolf Territory_

"_My name is Kouga…"_

The name meant nothing to Kagome. In fact, that only real information she got out of …Kouga was that he obviously thought very highly of himself. She figured he would be the leader, what with the way he carried himself; he was very similar to Sesshoumaru in that he expected fear and adoration to drip from her bones the moment he stepped in the room. But there was a difference she immediately noticed, where Sesshoumaru would regard you with cruelty and coldness if you annoyed him, she felt Kouga would skip right to just punching you in the face. Screw intimidation through words.

"Ok, Kouga of the whatever clan, I-"

"I can see why Sesshoumaru wanted to kill you." Kouga interrupted.

"Excuse me?" Kagome growled.

"How would you like me to do it?"

"Do what?"

"I could throw you to the environment, a tiny little human like you wouldn't last long in the forest." He took a step towards her. "Or I could snap your tender neck."

Kagome blinked at him, why did she meet the two demons in this world that wanted to kill her?

"But neither is very fun," he kept walking, "I suppose I could bite you, drink your delicious blood until you're drained." He was directly in front of her now, "Where should I do it from? The neck is the obvious choice…" he trailed his rough fingers along her skin, goosebumps raising at his touch. "Maybe your breasts," he gently ran over them with his thumb to her surprise. "Although, just to warn you, I have a favorite spot that can be quite tender…" His hand went into the robe and touched the soft skin of her inner thigh.

Kagome jumped back, heart in her throat. "Why would you want to kill me?" She asked, appalled.

Kouga glared at her, the joy of scaring her was over. "You were found by my men. Then you asked them for help, they agreed even though they knew I wouldn't agree." He held up his hand when she opened her mouth to snap at him about exactly how they helped. "They took you to safety, and I allowed you to be placed in the safest room of the entire mountain, the room of the alpha wolf." His canines showed, "You should be on your knees thanking me for being so kind. Especially to a human. The fact that I haven't killed you yet for your insolence-" Kagome forced herself to stay silent at the familiar word, "is miracle enough."

There was a moment of silence as Kagome argued with herself. On one hand, he had a point… he had helped her, saved her in a way. If his men hadn't agreed to take her, and by extension Kouga himself, she would be either out on her own in this strange world or back with Sesshoumaru who was probably just _dying _to murder her in the most creative way possible.

On the other hand…

"You think I'm going to be grateful because you protected me _'even though I'm human'_?!" Kagome stepped towards him this time. "How _dare_ you think yourself so much better than me that I should be groveling!" She had a lot of anger built up, and was glad to have someone to let it out on. "It shouldn't be an act of valor to save someone who's in danger! It should be simple compassion!" She whacked his arm, as if it would do anything. She wanted to say it should be because of human decency, but he wasn't human. Did demon decency exist? "I should not have to thank you for having your jerks knock me over the head and drag me back here, just to wake up on a bed of dead animal fur to a wolf man ready to kill me just because I haven't dropped to my knees."

Kouga stared at her, unable to respond. There was something that sprang in his gut, something unfamiliar.

Kagome bit her lip, "Given that," she sighed, "Thank you."

"What?" Kouga frowned.

"You did save me, whether the method was barbaric or not. And for that I am thankful." She looked at the suddenly interesting wall of rock.

Kouga wasn't entirely sure how to handle this woman. "You're welcome, I guess." He rubbed his eyes.

"So… what exactly do you do here?" She looked around the small cave that doubled as a room.

"I sleep."

Kagome fought the urge to whack him on the back of the head. "No, like this whole place. You said something about this not being your home?"

Kouga raised an eyebrow, was she really curious about it? The eyebrow dropped, was she spying for Sesshoumaru?

"I'm not going to be able to tell you that." He said to Kagome's surprise.

"What, why?"

"How do I know you aren't just going to run back to the dog and tell him everything I say?"

"Why would I do that?" She shook her head, "And why would it matter?"

"He's the enemy," Kouga explained, himself surprised. "I'm sure you've…" had she not known about the rebellion? He had been a little shocked when she didn't react to his name, or at least the clan, but she didn't even know about the large rebellion against her master?

"Oh!" Kagome gasped, suddenly remembering what she had heard around the castle the day before. "Are you that guy that's been pissing Sesshoumaru off?"

"I'm doing what?"

Kagome hated this time period. "Making him mad," she grumbled.

"Mad isn't the word," _I hope._

"Well, ok I understand why him knowing you're here could be bad, but why does that have anything to do with me?" Kagome asked.

"You're really asking that?"

"What, do you think I'm going to tell him?" Kagome rolled her eyes, "How in the hell would I tell him, I'm _here."_

Kouga opened his mouth to argue, then shut it. She was right… He just wasn't used to that.

"Kouga?" There was a rapping coming from the makeshift door.

"What?" Kouga asked, grateful for the interruption.

"There's something we need to discuss." The person who knocked had peeked in and was glancing at Kagome.

Kouga nodded, serious once again. "I'll be right out, send in someone to watch her." When the man left, he turned back to Kagome. "Don't do anything stupid." He went for the door.

"You assume I'll do something stupid?" She glowered.

"Yes." He smirked, pulling aside the make shift door.

Something bright caught Kagome's eyes then, and she glanced down just as Kouga left the room, it looked like something was on his leg, but he had left the room before she could figure out what it was.

After he left, Kagome was left alone for a moment and in that moment she decided to collect her bearings. She ripped off a small piece of fabric from the bottom of her robe and tied her hair up in a ponytail. Oddly enough, it was the most pleasurable feeling she'd had in a very long time.

She pulled the robe around her more tightly and tied it off at the end so it no longer dragged at her feet but instead hit her lightly on the ankles when she walked. Feeling better, Kagome started to explore the room, not that there was much to look at, but was almost immediately interrupted by a soft rapping on the door.

Seconds later, one of the men who had brought her here entered, looking rather sheepish.

"Good evening," he said. With a start Kagome realized it was the one who had tumbled into the argument between her and Sesshoumaru.

"What was your name again?" She asked, knowing it was longer than the four letter one she had her mind.

"Tenomoro," he responded, rubbing his hands together nervously.

Kagome raised an eyebrow; it was obvious simply by his anatomy that he was a demon, so why did he look so scared?

"What's wrong?" She finally asked, frowning at the sight.

"I uh…" he sighed, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands, "I'm sorry for what we did to you."

For the first time Kagome noticed the cuts and bruises littered about his body. Outside it had been too dark to see anything, but in the light of the candles it was plain to see; it looked like he had been in some sort of brawl. A question formed on her lips, but she bit them back. She had been about to ask if the others were picking on him, but that seemed to be adding insult to injury if it were true.

"It's ok," she responded after an eternity. "You saved me, after all. I didn't get the chance to thank you."

He smiled tentatively, "It was nothing." He had brought up a hand to run it through his hair, but winced and put it back down. Demon or no, Kagome had to know…

"How did you get so beat up?" She asked, taking a step towards him as if to touch the wounds. Perhaps it was some sort of primal nature due to her gender, or maybe it was because he looked so small and helpless. Maybe it was both.

Tenomoro looked down at himself as if realizing he looked like crap just now. "What, the bruises?" He chuckled, "Oh no, it's actually far from what you think."

"And what do you assume I think?" Kagome ventured further.

"I wasn't in any kind of fight," he shrugged and Kagome couldn't argue that that was pretty much what she was thinking.

"Wait, how did you get so beat up without …well, getting beat up?" She asked him.

"It's a bit of a story." Tenomoro mumbled.

"Oh ok, then. I'll just go do something more interesting." She folded her arms, "Oh wait, I'm stuck in a room the size of my closet." She made a face, "I don't exactly have anything better to do."

Tenomoro looked at his feet and she couldn't help but feel bad; she didn't mean to make it sound like she was only asking because there was nothing better to do, but that is exactly how it came out.

"Please tell me? I'm really curious how you got so injured." She admitted, adding a small smile to the mix.

He caved immediately, smiling back at her warmly. "Well, alright. Those other three guys?" He waited for her nod, "They did it."

"I thought you said-"

"I know, but it was voluntary."

Kagome just stared at him.

"Ok, there was something we had to do, and to accomplish it, we needed to look …trustworthy." He frowned, "No, not trustworthy necessarily. We needed to look weak, like we needed help."

"Ok?"

"And the best way to make wolf demons to look weak is to make it look like they can't win a fight."

"Oh, ok. I suppose that makes sense. So you guys just beat each other up." Tenomoro nodded, but she was still unclear of a few things. "So were you on your way to this …mission?"

"Yes, actually. Your presence stopped us from even really starting it." He laughed, "We hurt ourselves for nothing."

"Oh, I'm sorry…" Kagome muttered, suddenly feeling horrible.

"It wasn't your fault," Tenomoro said back.

"It sort of was." _It was. Not sort of; was. _

"How could that have been your fault?"

"I ran away from Sesshoumaru, if I hadn't then you guys could have put your poor beat up selves to some use."

Tenomoro snorted, "You ran away? What made you think you could accomplish that?"

Kagome glared at him, "Oh shut up, I was scared ok?"

He nodded in agreement, but couldn't stop smiling.

"Besides, what were you guys trying to do, anyway? Make some lady trust you, then rob her?"

The smile disappeared, replaced by confusion. "No, of course not. We do not take from the innocent."

"Then what were you doing?" She asked.

Tenomoro licked his lips, "It's not really my place to say. Especially to someone who knows Sesshoumaru personally."

"What, you think I'd tell him? I ran away from him!" Kagome felt the urge to stomp her foot. "How would I tell him anyway, it's not as if you guys are gonna let me go."

He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Fine, fine. Just don't tell anyone I told you, ok?"

Kagome shrugged, "I can do that."

"There's a silver mine a few miles from here. The villagers there are mining it in secret for Sesshoumaru." He said the words as if it explained everything.

"Ok…?" She prompted him for more.

Tenomoro stared at her for a moment, wondering if he should continue. "It's… hard to explain. It's just a wolf thing, anyway-"

"Oh! I get it, silver hurts you." She exclaimed. "Like werewolves."

"Like what-wolves?"

"Werewolves; they're half wolves, half human. They change into wolves when the moon is full."

Tenomoro blinked, "That's stupid."

Kagome blinked back, "Is not!"

He nodded, "It really is."

"Oh whatever, just go on." Kagome huffed.

"Anyway, they were building up a lot of it and we figured they were turning it into weapons. See, we just sort of started rebelling against Sesshoumaru, and obviously he doesn't like us very much."

"So what were you going to do about the mine? Blow it up?"

Tenomoro spread is hands out, "We were sent to learn where it was, how to get there and any other information. Kouga was going to give us our next orders when we returned."

"Why go up against him at all, though? Isn't he like, the strongest in the land or something?" She made a sweeping gesture, making it sound sarcastically grand.

"Yes, but we believe Kouga is stronger."

Kagome pictured Kouga next to Sesshoumaru and despite the strength that vibrated off of the wolf, she still didn't see it. "Why?"

Tenomoro fell silent, his hands rubbing against each other again. "Um, well…" he took a breath, "He has-" He flew forward onto his knees, scraping them and his hands on the rock floor.

To Kagome's surprise, Kouga was back, and had his foot on Tenomoro's head, pushing it into the rock. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" He snapped, glaring down at his wolf.

"I- I'm sorry, sir!" Tenomoro gasped, not moving underneath the foot. At first Kagome may have been shocked to see him submit so readily, but she understood now. This was his leader, his word was law, and therefore when you fuck up, you take your punishment.

Even still.

"Hey!" Kagome barged forward, "Let him up!"

Kouga barely registered her existence. "She is a human, you do not go spilling our secrets, _my _secrets, without even pausing." He bared his fangs, "That is treason, Tenomoro. Do you know what I do to wolves that commit treason?"

Kagome whacked Kouga's arm; it was the best thing she could think of. It wouldn't hurt him, she knew that, but then she knew she was hardly strong enough. She just wanted his attention. "Hello? I'm talking to you."

Kouga turned to look at her, murder in his eyes. "You. What game are you playing?" He let off of Tenomoro's head, but the man just stayed on the ground. "Why did you want to come back here with my wolves?"

"What?"

He took a step towards her, "What do you want with us?"

"I just wanted-"

"Are you spying for Sesshoumaru?"

"This again? I told you-"

"Well look here, _woman, _I plan to free them. And no human is going to get in my way." He stopped in front of her, looking intimidating, fearsome. But Kagome was getting tired of it.

"Look, princess. If you take a breath and let me speak maybe you'll learn the answers to your questions!" Kouga stopped, eyes wide as if she'd punched him. "I am playing no game; like I told Tenomoro, I ran away from Sesshoumaru." She poked her finger in his chest. "He was an ass, like you. And I was fed up with it, so I left." Only a partial lie. "He came after me, and considering he-" she pointed at Tenomoro, "Stopped him from killing me, I figured it would be better to go with him than back with Sesshoumaru." She poked him again. "I know nothing of this world, of you or any sort secret thing you have going on." She threw up her hands, "I haven't even been here a week and already I've been accused of more ridiculous things than I could have imagined."

Kagome turned her anger back on him, "Look, I never meant to pry into your guy's business, ok? I was just curious about why he was all scratched up." She gestured to Tenomoro, who was still face down in the rocks. "You left me in here with nothing to entertain myself, I had to do something to pass the time, so I figured talking to a wolf demon might be interesting." Her eyes narrowed and she poked him again, "You better let him up right now and apologize for acting like such a dick."

Kouga watched her, eyes ablaze. He wanted to do many things; the top two being quite violent, but something stirred in him as well. It was enough to make him pause.

"Tenomoro," he finally said. "Get up." As he stood, Kouga looked at him. "Guard duties for a week."

With a curt nod, Tenomoro rushed out of the room before he could be given any more instructions.

Kouga then turned back to Kagome, about to snap at her, but stopped when he saw the look on her face. "What?" He growled.

She was staring down at his legs, once again seeing the strange light. "Why are your legs glowing?" She asked, never thinking she'd ever ask such a thing.

"My what?" Kouga was caught off guard by the randomness of the inquiry.

"Your legs," she repeated, pointing to his shins, "They're glowing. Like something is in them."

Kouga blinked, looking down, but he saw nothing.

"Hey!" She gasped and his head jerked up. "Your arm is too!"

_Can she see…? _"Point." He demanded suddenly.

Kagome saw nothing wrong with pointing and, forgetting how angry she was a moment ago, knelt to poke his legs exactly where she saw the glow. She then stood back up and poked the skin of his right arm. "Is it supposed to glow?"

But Kouga didn't respond, he just looked at her as if her eyes had just popped out of her head.

**Ahh, not that amazing. I'm sorry. This chapter was not easy… kinda boring… killed me a lot. The next will make up for it, I promise!**


End file.
